Do the Louds
by Flagg1991
Summary: From Executive Producer Flagg1991 comes this entertaining series where you send in ideas for scenes of a certain nature...and he writes them.
1. Chapter 1

A man is sitting in a director's chair on what appears to be a movie set. Behind him is a screen. He is wearing a brown leather jacket and tight jeans. He smiles for the camera. "Hi, I'm Flagg1991, and you might remember me from my hit series 'Torture the Louds.'" The screen shows a clip of Flagg1991 beating Lola's head in with his fists, his eyes wide with madness and his teeth bared. "Don't you just miss such wholesome, family-friendly entertainment? I sure do, which is why I've teamed with FFN to bring you 'Do The Louds,' an exciting new program the whole family can enjoy. Here's how it works: You send me a request for a short sex scene and I'll write it. For example, do you want to see Flip bending Rita over a counter? Do you want to see Lincoln, Lola, and Ronnie Anne smearing shit on each other and using piss as lube? Just tell me the characters, the situation, etc, and I'll pick my favorites and make them reality. Let's not get too wild, okay? Lilly is off limits and I probably won't do violent rape."

Flagg1991 leans back and crosses his legs. "Send in those requests and let's do the Louds."


	2. dfelipe76's 2nd Idea

**Author's note: Just because I didn't choose your story this time around doesn't mean I'm not going to do it. I've already done another from this initial batch of suggestions and may do more.**

 **vector arrow: That's not a bad idea for a story...but I don't think it's quite right for this project.**

* * *

It was date night in the Loud House. Well...date night plus one. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat hand-in-hand on one side of the couch while Bobby and Lori sat hand-in-hand on the couch. Clyde sat in the middle, his arms crossed. They were watching _The Notebook_ , and no one except Lori and Bobby were into it.

When Ronnie Anne put her hand on Lincoln's leg, he jerked. He turned, and she was grinning at him. "How about we get outta here and play a video game? This boring ass movie is putting me to sleep."

Something in her eyes told Lincoln she wanted to do more than play a video game...but that was probably just wishful thinking. Or was it projection? Probably the latter because _he_ wanted to do more than play a game.

"Alright," he said, "let's go."

Still holding hands, they got up, and Clyde started to get up too. "Stay your ass here, McBride," Ronnie Anne said, "two players only."

In Lincoln's room, he knelt by the X-Box while Ronnie Anne shut the door. "What do you want to pl-?" She cut him off by shoving him to the floor and climbing onto him, her knees on either side of his hips and his shirt clutched in her hands. She wore a wicked little grin and half-lidded eyes.

Lincoln gaped. "Uh...um..."

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me, lame-ass."

She bent forward and kissed him, her tongue pushing past his lips and grazing his. His heart jumped, and his member began to fill with blood. He slipped his hands into her hair and kissed her back, his tongue wrestling with hers for dominance...and he was winning.

Panting, she pulled back. "On the bed."

Lincoln grinned. Was...was this shit really happening?

"Now."

"Get off of me first," he said.

Raising an eyebrow, she got off and he stood. She shoved him onto the bed, but before he went down, he grabbed her wrists and dragged her with him; she landed on top, her crotch resting against his massive bulge.

"Is that a baseball bat in your pants or do you just want to fuck me?"

"I wanna fuck you."

"Good...I wanna _be_ fucked."

"Good."

"Good."

He started to say 'good' again, but she kissed him.

Things escalated from there. Her shirt and bra came off, his pants and underwear did too. Her eyes widened when she saw his dick. "Jesus, Lincoln, are you even human?"

"Oh, it's not that big," he demurred.

"Bullshit." Without another word, she grabbed it in her hand and wrapped her lips around it. Lincoln sighed and threw his head back against the bed as she took him deep into her warm, wet mouth.

Just then, the door opened and Lori came in. "Hey, twerp...what the fuck?"

Ronnie Anne jumped back and Lincoln scrambled into a sitting position, his heart blasting in his chest. Bobby appeared behind Lori, and his eyes widened. "At least _someone's_ getting their dick sucked," he said.

Lori's eyes were glued to Lincoln's dick, her mouth hanging open. Lincoln covered it with his hands.

"Why don't we join in?" Bobby asked. "They can do their thing and we can do ours."

He put his hands on Lori's shoulders.

"Yes!" Lori said. She was ashamed of it, but her brother's giant monster dick had really turned her on. She turned and threw her arms around Bobby and they started kissing. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln both looked at each other, then shrugged. Lincoln laid back and Ronnie Anne started sucking him again.

Bobby's hands were all over Lori's chest, and she was getting really hot. She reached down and grabbed his crotch.

"Uh...where is it?" she asked, pulling back.

"Right here," Bobby said.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled it out.

Lori burst out laughing.

"What?" Bobby asked, wounded.

"You have shrimp dick!"

Hurt pooled in Bobby's eyes. He held his three inch penis in his hands. "It's not shrimp dick."

 _Great,_ Lori thought, _how is that little thing supposed to get me off?_

"Clyde McBride to the rescue!"

Clyde jumped into the room, his hands on his hips like a comic book superhero. He unzipped his pants and pulled his thing out.

Lori laughed again. "It's smaller than Bobby's!"

Clyde bowed his head and sighed.

Lori turned to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne was lying on her stomach while Lincoln rubbed the tip of his huge cock against her slick opening. Lori's panties dampened. It was wrong...but his dick looked _so_ yummy.

"Hey, uh, Linc?" she asked nervously. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Huh?" he asked over his shoulder.

Lori rubbed the back of her neck. Her bent knees touched. "Do you, like, think...there's room for one more?"

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln looked at each other. "She's your sister," Ronnie Anne said, "so I guess it's okay."

Lincoln shrugged. "Come on, Lori."

"Yay!" Lori stripped out of her shorts and panties and hopped onto the bed. She got on her knees and elbows next to Ronnie Anne. While Lincoln fucked Ronnie Anne, he fingered Lori's moist core, the feeling of his fingertips massaging her inner walls making her dizzy.

Bobby and Clyde watched with wide, envious eyes.

"God, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne moaned, her face buried in his pillow, "I'm...I'm gonna cum!"

Next to her, Lori was shoving herself back against Lincoln's fingers and biting her lower lip. "Me too!"

She and Ronnie Anne held hands as they came, each girl crying out.

Lincoln paused for a moment, then pulled out of Ronnie Anne and thrusted into Lori. Lori cried out as he strained against her insides. "Jesus, Linc! Yes! Fuck your big sister!"

As Lincoln slammed into her, he rubbed Ronnie Anne's pussy, and she started moaning again.

"Man, this is fucked up," Bobby said.

"I know," Clyde said. Bobby glanced over and gasped when he saw Clyde jacking himself off. "But I like it."

"Yes!" Lori cried. "God! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! You're so much bigger than Bobby! Bobby has a pathetic baby dick and you have the dick of a Roman god!"

Lincoln threw himself deep into his sister then started to shake as his boiling load shot up from his depths. His dick swelled, and Lori cried out. When his molten seed shot into her, she came again. Her knees gave out and she collapsed to the bed.

After it was over, Lincoln lay between Lori and Ronnie Anne, an arm around either one.

"Hey, Bobby," Lori said, "why don't you go whip us up a couple of sandwiches?"


	3. Sex Ho!

**Suggestion by: Gabeclone**

 **Suggestion: Still the rough sex, pirate version of that football scene from "Stay Away From My Brother."**

* * *

 _Shiver me timbers, this be bad!_

Lincoln was sitting on the back porch while Ronnie Anne and Lynn faced each other and backed up, a great distance between them. Lynn held a football in her hand, Ronnie's arms were crossed over her chest. He and Ronnie were sitting in the living room when Lynn came home and started acting really strange, insulting Ronnie and challenging her to a football game. Things were really heating up between him and Ronnie, and lately Lynn was being weird...almost like she was jealous.

"Arrgh," Lynn said, "ye must catch this 'ere ball and pass me if ye wants to win."

"Ha, and I was thinkin' it'd be a challenge, arrgh."

Lynn snapped the ball and it whizzed through the air. Ronnie jumped up and caught it, then ran past Lynn, who was charging her like a galleon. Lincoln's heart jumped and he got to his feet. Ronnie reached the fence, but Lynn was coming at her fast. At the last moment, Ronnie threw a punch, but it wasn't enough to stop Lynn, who slammed into her and knocked her against the fence.

 _Blow me down!_

Lincoln ran over as they thrashed on the ground, each one pulling the other's hair.

"Ye best be makin' sail away from me hearty, lass," Lynn growled.

"The boy be mine, wench!" Ronnie hissed, and mounted Lynn, her fist cocked back. For a moment they simply looked at each other, their eyes wide and their chests heaving...then they started to kiss, their tongues dancing a hearty jig and their hands rubbing each other's faces. Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks and watched in amazement. They were right plundering each other!

And, aye, his Jolly Roger was beginning to hoist.

Lynn rolled Ronnie onto the ground, pinned her wrists to the ground, and kissed her violently. Ronnie reached up and yanked Lynn's hair, and Lynn moaned into her mouth. "Aye, lass!" She wrapped her hands around Ronnie's throat, and Ronnie wrapped her legs around Lynn's waist.

"Ahoy!" Ronnie cried. "I be comin over the horizon!"

"Yo ho ho!" Lincoln cried, coming alive and running over. "What be this, ye scurvy dogs?"

"Quiet down, ye scallywag," Lynn said, "ye can join if ye likes." She winked at him, and his plank bounced. He hurriedly pulled down his pants, and Lynn's eyes went wide. "Thar she blows! And a mighty big masthead it be."

Ronnie grinned and licked her lips. "I be thinkin' it be time for us 'ere to walk the plank."

Lynn grabbed Lincoln by the front of his shirt and threw him to the ground. She stood, ripped off her shorts, and got on top of him; he sighed as the tip of his cannon pressed against her broadside. Lynn grinned devilishly down at him. "Ye ready to make me a proper woman, ye landlubber?"

"Aye," Lincoln said lustily.

She sank herself onto him; his sword shot deep into her tight, moist galley. "Aye, Lincoln, ye cutlass be feelin mighty nice in me treasure chest!" She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, leaned in, and nipped his bottom lip. She rocked her hips back and forth as they kissed, her silky inner walls wetly caressing him.

Ronnie stripped out of her shorts and panties. "Ye ready for ye keelhauling?"

"Aye!"

Ronnie sat on his face, her wet heat and musky scent enveloping him. As Lynn rode him, he licked Ronnie, who rubbed herself viciously against his face, letting out cute little moans and sighs and "Ayes!" After a bit, she began to shake, and her juice flower over Lincoln's face like the sweetest rum on the seven seas.

She and Lynn switched spots and held hands as they both rode their bucko. Lincoln finally fired a shot across Ronnie's bow, and they all lay together in the grass.

"T'was the best sail of me life," Lynn panted.

"Arrgh," Ronnie said.

"Aye," Lincoln added.

Then they did it again.


	4. Bro Time

**Suggested by: PretzelSticks**

 **Suggestion: I demand Lincoln and Bobby to do the deed as Lori watches but cannot join in. And they moan Bohemian Rhapsody lyrics.**

 **Note: To whoever asked if AberrantScript is helping with these...he wasn't, but after reading your review I mentioned it to him and...long story short, he is now. I don't know about him, but personally I've posted a few stories at AFF. Not much traffic over there.**

* * *

It all started when Lincoln came down the stairs and found Bobby and Lori sitting on the couch together watching a movie. "Yo, Bobby!" Lincoln cried happily, "what's up, you fucking spic?"

Bobby turned around and grinned. "Hey, you albino freak of nature, get your buck-tooth ass over here!"

Lincoln went over and he and Bobby did their secret handshake. It was really complex and shit. Lori sighed and rolled her eyes. It was cute that her brother and her boyfriend got along so well, but sometimes it _really_ distracted Bobby from what was important: Her.

"What'cha been up to, Lincmeister?" Bobby asked as Lincoln dropped onto the sofa between him and Lori.

"Man, same shit as always. Chilling. Putting up with five chicks on the same PMS cycle."

Lori crossed her arms.

"Man, I hear that. Ronnie Anne started that shit last month. She's a _bitch_ when she's on the rag."

"She's a bitch when she's _off_ the rag!"

Bobby and Lincoln threw their arms around each other as they laughed. "I'm trying to watch the movie," Lori said sharply, even though she wasn't.

"No worries, babe, me and Linc'll head upstairs. You wanna get your freckled-face stomped in at some Call of Honor?"

Lori turned. "But, B-B..."

"You're on, burrito sucker," Lincoln said, jabbing one finger into Bobby's chest. "Last one there's a fag!"

Bobby and Lincoln fell over themselves (and each other) to reach the stairs first. Bobby pulled ahead, but Lincoln leapt up onto an end table and over the banister, getting ahead of Bobby. "That's cheating, bitch!" Bobby laughed.

Lori watched them go, then turned with a sad sigh. She got it, she really did: Lincoln wanted an older brother, and she felt bad that he didn't have one. Still, he just stole her boyfriend. And Bobby...he wanted a little brother...awesome...but you don't just ditch your gf for her younger bro.

Whatever. Let them hang. She crossed her arms and focused on the movie. She didn't even know what it was about.

After five minutes, she was into it, and by the time the climax came, she was sitting forward and her hands clamped to her knees. The hero and the bad guy were fighting on the roof of a skyscraper while the love interested looked on, gagged and tied to a bomb that was slowly counting down. The hero hit the villain with a chin kick and sent him plummeting off the roof. He then dashed over, disconnected the bomb just before it reached 1, ungagged the girl, and kissed her.

Wow. That was pretty cool.

She checked her phone and found that it had been an hour and a half since Bobby and Lincoln went upstairs. Sigh. She'd better go check in on them.

She climbed the stairs. Lincoln's door was closed and from behind it she could hear muffled grunts. They were _such_ kids, yelling and grunting when they played games. Like, grow up, guys.

"Bobby," she said, opening the door, "I... _what the fuck?"_

Lincoln was on his hands and knees facing her, his eyes squeezed closed and his mouth a hazy squiggle. Bobby was behind him, the older boy's hands on the younger boy's hips.

They were both naked, and the room stank like sex.

"Hey, babe," Bobby said nonchalantly as he thrusted into Lincoln. "I'm almost done."

" _What the fuck are you doing?"_ Lori screamed.

Bobby shrugged. "Just hanging with my bro."

"This...is how...guys...chill," Lincoln said, his voice hitching with each of Bobby's thrusts. He turned to look over his shoulder. "I see a little silhouetto of a man," he sang.

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?" Bobby sang back.

"Thunderbolt and lightning..."

"Very, very frightening me..."

Lori gaped. She was hurt, she was shocked, she was sickened...but she was almost aroused. The musky smell of man hung heavy in the air, and Bobby's muscles rippled under his bronze chest as he rammed himself into her little brother. The spot between her legs grew hot...and began to leak.

"You think...you think I can join?"

Bobby shook his head. "Sorry, babe, this is just for the guys."

Lincoln moaned and bit the blanket as Bobby increased his speed. Lori swallowed against a sandpaper throat. Her flesh was hot. Her heart was pounding. Her knees were weak. She was _horny_.

"Please?"

Lincoln lifted his head. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Go make us some sandwiches or something," Bobby said, leaning over and stroking Lincoln's face. "Me and my bro are working up a _righteous_ appetite."


	5. Sex at a Funeral

**Suggested By: ThatOneGuy**

 **Suggestion: Sex at a funeral. Do your worst.**

* * *

Lucy stood by the casket, her hand resting on its edge and a single tear sliding down her cheek. In the coffin, Lincoln stared up into forever with closed eyes and rosy cheeks, his hands folded on his chest. She sighed. She never expected Lori to actually turn him into a human pretzel, but she did, and after a week in the hospital, he died.

Lucy touched his cold hand and bowed her head. "I love you, Lincoln. I love you with all my heart and I wanted to be with you." Great sadness welled up within her when she realized that she would never have Lincoln as her own. She would never hold his hand, or kiss him, or lose her virginity to him. She would never bear his children and never grow old with him.

Sigh.

She started to turn away, but something caught her eye and she stopped.

An erection pushed at the crotch of Lincoln's pants.

It was called angel lust. It happened in some men shortly after they die, as blood pools. Lincoln had been dead a week.

 _It's a sign.!_

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at all the mourners sitting in the chapel. Her mother, her sisters (except Lori, who was currently on the funny farm), and dozens of others. She then looked back at Lincoln. The priest was getting ready to start the service. It was now or never.

 _I'll wind up in the cell next to Lori, but I don't care._ She reached down and unzipped Lincoln's pants; his big, beautiful erection sprang free, and her eyes widened. Oh...wow. Would it even fit?

Only one way to find out.

She reached under her dress and pulled her panties down, wiggling her hips. When they pooled around her ankles, she stepped out of them and climbed into the coffin.

Shocked silence filled the room, followed by excited chattering. "Lucy! What are you doing?" Lynn cried, her face pale.

Taking her dead brother's dick in her hand, she positioned him at her moist opening then slowly sank herself onto him, gasping as he filled her with dead coldness. He strained against her walls, and it felt like she would spilt in half. She hissed in pain as her hymen broke.

Mom was screaming wordlessly. In the back of the galley, an old woman fainted.

Lucy grabbed Lincoln's suit jacket in both hands and rocked her hips. The mixture of pain and pleasure was so intense that she moaned loudly.

The priest crossed himself. Her sisters wept. Her mother fell to her knees, her hands tearing at her face. "God, no! Why me? Why, God, why?

Lucy threw back her head as her orgasm welled within her. "Yes! Yes! Lincoln!" She was going faster now, the coffin creaking. When she came, the riser it was lying on collapsed, and the coffin tipped over, spilling Lincoln and Lucy out onto the floor.

"Dear Lord!" someone wailed.

" _This isn't happening!"_ Rita cried. Her husband sat where his was, pale and visibly shaken.

On the floor, Lucy took her brother's hand in hers. "That was amazing."

She was still smiling when they took her to Michigan State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. As it happened, her room was _not_ next to Lori's. It was _across_ from Lori's.


	6. Mr Pervert's Request

**Requested by: Mr. Pervert**

 **Request: R63 Linka pretends to be asleep as she eagerly awaits a visit from one of her older brothers as she remembers how each of them pleasured her. Lynn would just pound her right away, Luke preferred to eat her out most of the time, Lane used her mouth, Leni fingered her while using her ass and Loki was a wild card but often he would pick her up and pound her like a rag doll. At sound of her door opening she shivers with anticipation.  
**  
 **Written by: AberrantScript**

 **Mr. Pervert is a lucky dog: AberrantScript wrote his request, and AS is hands down the best author of Loud House lemons living _or_ dead. **

* * *

A cute button nose wrinkled in the stillness of night as a small, slender body rolled onto its side beneath a thick blanket. It was a bit chilly that night and she could feel it seeping into her bones. Her whole body shivered as a nervous spasm quaked from her head to her toes.

Linka's little pouty lips frowned deeply. She _hated_ being this cold. Her blanket never got warm enough. Her nipples got rock hard and every single time her nightgown brushed against them she'd moan.

Seriously, where were her brothers when she needed them?

She sighed despairingly. She blew a puff of air at her bangs; them floating for a second before landing against her forehead. Her little frame curled in on itself, her knees touching her forearms as she tried to warm up her core.

Usually when she got this cold, she could sneak into Lynn and Lars' room. Crawl onto her older brother, Lynn's blanket, and grind her body against his sleeping form until she felt warm and tingly and sticky in between her legs.

She whimpered as her lower lips began to feel a little warmer…

She'd straddle his hip and caress her groin against him, forward and back, side to side. Her little nose would nuzzle into his neck, his smell feeling her up like a comforting embrace. Her hot breath would puff against his bare skin. Her little hands would fist the blanket as cries flowed from her parted, pink lips.

Then, she'd feel a stirring, and soon her eyes would meet his, blinking tiredly in the darkness. She'd bite her lip at the same time recognition would light up his face, and he'd wrap his arms around her. For just a brief few seconds, his lips would claim hers, and she'd sigh in his mouth as his lust roiled off in warm waves.

Then, he'd flip her onto her stomach and push her nightie up. He'd call her a "good girl" for leaving her panties in her room. He'd stretch out across her shivering back, caging her in with his overwhelming heat.

And finally, she'd feel his scorching erection prodding at her quivering opening until one solid thrust united them as one flesh. She'd bite his blanket to keep her cries and moans contained as he rocked into her steadily: like a runner in for the long haul, he'd take his time and save his energy for the final lap…

Gosh, Lynn always made her warm when she needed it. Especially that little place inside her body, right below her stomach. He left that really, really warm with his sticky boy cum.

Then, some nights Linka would wrap her robe around her naked body and race down the hall for Luke and Lane's room, slipping in with a strong shiver and a deep pout. Usually when she came here, she'd play eenie meenie miney mo and the last brother standing would get to spend the night with her… but she was never opposed to being the creamy filling as her brothers sandwich her. That always left her warm!

Lane would lay along the edge, teetering on the cliff of the mattress, and Luke would lay flat against the wall. Linka prided herself in being insanely flexible, just like those kunoichi she loved to cosplay. She'd bend her body in a perfect 'S' shape, putting her thighs around Luke's ears, and her hot breath puffing around Lane's throbbing erection.

Her big brother Luke never spoke much during their love making because he loved feasting at her altar, love hearing her scream out his name in ecstasy, loved holding her trembling body in his arms as she fell into an endless pool as orgasm after orgasm raced through her body.

Her big brother Lane tried his very best to say as many lewd jokes as he could… his breath hitching, his shoulders heaving, his back bowing with each slurping suckle from Linka's sinful lips and tongue. He could never last long under her ministrations. His jokes turning into nonsensical cries of "Yes, Linka, yes!"

She _loved_ spending time with her big brothers~

Then, on some nights she'd slip under Loni's covers. He was so tender with her in the daytime, so loving and compassionate. Always kissing her forehead and fixing her hair into something fashionable. Always willing to cradle her after a nightmare or cuddle away her fears and worries.

But once night fell, she'd shiver in anticipation… because her brother liked being a little dirty… liked giving her a little pain.

He'd cradle her to his chest just as he always would. His hands would rake down her back, warming her up, making her wet. He'd bunch her gown up to her shoulders and lean forward to suck on her flat chest. He'd always leave her feeling so lightheaded and deliriously hot.

He'd tease her soaking entrance with the head of his boyhood, poking her, rubbing it up and down, prodding just enough to make her whimper without actual penetration. And finally when she'd had enough and was forced to beg him with teary eyes to just stick it deep inside her already! …he'd line himself up with her other hole and slowly push in, kissing her neck the whole way. It'd sting, but only for a little bit. It'd feel really weird, but not when his sinful lips were making a love mark on her neck. Her heart would race, her mind would numb, as he slowly pumped in and out of her… knowing that her dearest brother, Loni, was the only one allowed there.

If she could only pick one brother to bind her soul to, it'd be him, and that's why she'd given him something no one else deserved.

Her oldest brother, however, was a different story. Linka could never predict what Loki would do. But she knew what her favorite was. He'd lift her naked body in the air, one arm under her knees and one holding her back, just like when she was younger and she'd fallen asleep after playing, and he'd tuck her into bed. Only now he'd let her butt wiggle in the free air until he'd line himself up with her burning lips, and he'd pound into her.

It'd leave her feeling like a rag doll, her hair bunching wildly around her shoulders, her head bobbing with each deep thrust, and her mouth open in a silent scream of agonizing pleasure.

She could always count on her brothers to keep her warm at night. Especially when she was cold and whiny and pleading with pouty lips. They were wrapped around her little finger just as much as she was wrapped around theirs~

And tonight, as she was shivering under her blanket, she was expecting them to come to her. She'd given several hints to them. She put on a sweater, complained of the cold, grinded herself against each of them to get warm…

Any second now, one would pop his cute head in and ask if she needed anything.

And she'd give him her sexiest look and beg him to make her warmer than she could possibly imagine.

Maybe all five would come all at once? They'd blindfold her and test her to see if she knew them by the feel of their hardened members alone.

Gosh, she felt hot and itchy all over just thinking about them prodding her body, smearing their boy cum on her naked tummy… Without her eyesight, she'd only be able to tell each of them apart by the feeling of their rigid lengths sliding into her body…

It was a dizzying thought and something she'd definitely bring up at the next oldest siblings meeting!

And finally, as she lay huddled under her blanket, her fingers grazing her swelling lips, she heard what she was waiting for.

Her door was creaking open!

She kept her eyes closed in anticipation. Her whole body was on fire already, but when her brothers worked on her with their practiced hands she'd melt into a puddle of lava. But she didn't want to come across as easy! Sure, she'd jump them any second she could… but it was different when they came to her.

Whenever they sought her out it made her feel like the most special little girl in the whole world~

She could hear silent footsteps coming toward her bed and her breathing was turning erratic.

Then, she heard a babbling "goo" and her brows scrunched in confusion.

She leaned over the bed and her heart stalled at the sight of baby Leon holding his safety blanket with tears in his eyes. Lust was still racing through her body, but her motherly instincts overrode that. She picked him up and cradled him to her bosom.

Leon had had a nightmare and came to her for comfort, falling asleep in her arms. She flicked his tuft of blonde hair but it did little to comfort her.

She heard another noise and saw Lynn peeping around her door with a frown on his face.

She could have screamed right then. Lust felt stagnant in her veins, her wet lips felt sticky and icky now that her body was cooling down, and her heart was teetering between sex with Lynn and being a big sister to Leon.

She knew in her heart that her love for her brothers would always come before her physical needs. Being a sister to her ten brothers was one of the most rewarding jobs in the whole world, but sometimes it really sucked.


	7. A Good Looking Sandwich

**Requested by: Dread55**

 **Request: Whats with you and sandwiches?**

* * *

Flagg1991 sits back from his computer and sighs. He's been writing about an eleven-year-old boy having kinky sex with his teenage sisters for twelve hours straight, and his dick is so hard it could cut a diamond. "I love writing about incestuous underage sex," he says, "but my underwear is always so _sticky_ afterwards."

Because he is a lone wolf who values his independence (and not because he's an eight hundred pound neckbeard/loser who lives and vapes in his mother's basement), he is single, and does not have a woman to give his load to. Usually he masturbates to Loud House fan art (ummm...Lilly fills that diaper out _nicely_ ). Then he _totes_ does not cry himself to sleep out of shame/self-hatred. That's what he's planning now as he gets up, but first, a sandwich. Flagg1991 likes sandwiches. They're easy to make.

Waddling and breathing heavy, Flagg1991 goes into the kitchenette off the basement – er, apartment – and starts making himself a sandwich. Bread. Meat. Cheese. Lettuce. Tomato. Mayo. And an olive on a little tooth pick for when he was done.

When he is done, he steps back from the counter and admires his work. "That's a _good_ looking sandwich," he says huskily. The tip of his definitely not-virgin penis drips into his totally _not_ size XXXXXXXL boxers. "Wow...it's got condiments in all the right places..."

Before he can stop himself, he yanks down his shorts and underwear, grabs the sandwich, and shoves his dick into it, his eyes rolling back into his head and his mouth dropping open as he slides between a greasy layer of meat and a wet tomato. "Ooooooooh, God!" he moans, his hips bucking and his not-man boobs bouncing. He pulls back and thrusts into it again. His pallid skin flushes red and his fat-encrusted heart begins to pound. He pulls back and thrusts again, and again, sweat coursing down his body. His orgasm forms quickly, and as he shoots his sticky white load into the sandwich, he calls out the names of the girls he loves. "Oh, LoriLeniLunaLuanLynnLucyLolaLanaLisaLilly!"

When he is done, he eats the sandwich and goes to bed, where he does not hate himself for what he has just done.

* * *

 _ **That's**_ **what's with me and sandwiches.**


	8. Mother's Milk

**Requested by: Ponyz**

 **Request: Rita, Lori or Luna breastfeeding Lincoln would be pretty neat-o.**

* * *

Lincoln Loud came through the door and tossed his backpack onto the floor. "Fuck this shit," he growled, and lashed out with his foot, kicking it.

"Lincoln!" his mother cried from the couch. Some stupid daytime soap opera was on the TV.

"Sorry," he said tightly, even though he wasn't, "I just had a bad day."

"Well...come here and tell me about it," Mom replied tenderly.

Lincoln sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it...but he kind of did. Talking through his problems made him feel better sometimes. Mom watched him with big, loving eyes, and he was powerless to resist, so he went over and dropped onto the couch next to her, his arms crossing sullenly over his chest. Mom wrapped her arm around his shoulder and drew her close. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Well, first," Lincoln said, "Poppa Wheelie pantsed me in the hall, and everyone saw my underwear. All day people complimented me on my 'panties.'"

Rita couldn't help it; she chuckled. When Lincoln shot her a dirty look, she sobered. "Sorry. Go on."

"Then I asked Ronnie Anne to the spring dance and she said she'd rather stick rusty nails in her eyes than go. I really wanted to dance with her, too!"

Mom rubbed his arm. "From what I've heard of her, that's not really her thing."

"I know, but I really like her and I want our relationship to grow, but every time I try she shuts it down." He took a deep breath. Tears were welling in his eyes. "Sometimes I just don't know if she really likes me or not." He bowed his head and tried to fight back the coming storm, but it released, and he started to cry.

"Aw, sweetie," Mom said, hugging him tight. "It's okay."

"No it's not! It's terrible and it makes me want to die!"

Hearing her son talk like that broke Rita's heart. He was such a kind, caring, perfect little boy...and he had no idea just how special he really was. He shook with the power of his sobs, and Rita was lost for what to do.

Then an idea struck her. When he was a baby and he was fussy, one thing would instantly calm him.

"It's okay, honey," she said as she unbuttoned her blouse with one hand. "Mommy will make it better." She pulled her shirt open, reached into her bra, and removed her breast: Her nipple was already hard at the prospect of being suckled.

Lincoln stared into his lap, unaware that one of his mother's breasts hung free. "Nothing will make me feel better," he said glumly.

Rita picked him up and sat him on her lap. He saw her exposed breast, and his eyes widened. "Mom!"

"Shhh," she said, "it's okay, Lincoln."

She cupped the back of his neck and drew his face to her chest. He fought back. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you feel better, honey," she said with a smile. In her face he saw only love, trust, and understanding. He stopped resisting and allowed her to press him to her breast, his lips brushing against her warm, erect nipple. His hot breath puffing against her sensitive mound made her loins tingle. "There," she sighed, "let mommy make it okay."

He latched on, wrapping his lips around her aching nub, the tip of his tongue grazing it curiously. Rita shuddered and ran her fingers through his hair. The spot between her legs was beginning to burn. "Yes..."

Lincoln wrapped one arm around her neck and swirled his tongue, lapping at her breast like a hungry kitten. Rita rubbed her already sticky thighs together and grabbed a handful of Lincoln's shirt. "Like that...yes...mommy likes that..."

He opened his mouth wider and pressed hungrily against her flesh. Warm milk began to drip onto his tongue, and he sucked harder, desperate to fill his mouth with mother's milk until it spilled out and dribbled down his chin. Rita threw her head back and rubbed her legs faster. "God, yes, Lincoln! Milk me!"

His hand trailed down her chest and her stomach. When it reached her crotch, she shivered and opened her legs wide. He slipped his hand into her pants and plunged into her dank garden, his fingers slipping through the tangle of her pubic hair and sinking between her folds. Rita's breath hitched. "Finger me, Lincoln; finger mommy!"

He rubbed vigorously, looking for her opening. She spread her legs even farther apart. When he found it, he pushed his middle finger in, and Rita's hips bucked. She wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Yes! Faster! Make me cum! Make mommy cum!"

Increasing his speed, he sucked faster, drawing more milk into his mouth. His erection ground against her, and she caressed it through his jeans. "God, Lincoln, yes, yes, yes!" He added another finger, and Rita cried out. She unzipped Lincoln's jeans and slipped her hand in: He was warm and full in her palm. She wrapped her fingers around his length and began to stroke.

Her orgasm was coming quick. She bowed her head and stroked faster. When it hit her, she moaned and began to shake, her grip on his throbbing boyhood tightening. He swelled and erupted, his hot cum splattering her hand and the inside of his underwear. He pulled back, and the sight of her nurturing milk coursing down his chin made her cum harder.

When it was over, she held him to her chest like a baby; the smell of their individual orgasms hung heavy in the air.

"I love you, Mom," Lincoln said.

"I love you too, Lincoln," Rita said, and kissed his forehead.


	9. Leni and Lincy's Hot Morning

**Suggested by: Yeet**

 **Suggestion: Make Leni and Lincoln do eachother, in every detail. Make it hot and lewd. Lei confesses her feelings towards Lincoln and thngs get a bit 'mature' after that.**

 **Note: I didn't follow this one exactly to the letter as I forgot about the whole "Leni confesses her feelings" part; I just knew someone wanted a hot, lewd sex scene between Lincoln and Leni...and I think this scene is pretty hot.**

* * *

 _I'm, like, such a pervert,_ Leni Loud thought on the morning of April 21. She was sitting at her vanity, her pillowy lips wrapped around the handle of her brush and her head bobbing back and forth. Her reflection giggled at her, and she pushed it deeper. _Do I have a gag reflex?_

The tip touched the back of her throat, and she gagged. Yep! She took the brush out and looked at it. In her mind, it was a boy's penis and the little hole on top was leaking. She flicked her tongue out and curled it along the tip. Ummm...you taste _totes_ yummy, Mr. Brush-Man. She sank it back into her mouth and pretended he was cumming, his load hitting the back of her throat and dripping into her stomach, where its heat spread through her. Sighing, she curled her toes into the carpet. When she shifted, she realized that the crotch of her nightgown was damp. Oopsie.

She sat the brush on the vanity and sighed at mirror-Leni. She _really_ wanted a boy's penis in her mouth. In the porn movies she watched on her laptop they looked so big and smooth and yummy, and when the man shot his load...ummmm. A flush spread across her body and her girl parts ached.

Not for the first time, she thought of Lincy in his room, his morning wood pushing against his underwear, and she tingled between her legs. Every morning he came out into the hall with an erection, and it was hard not to notice it: It was so big and hard, the cotton clinging lovingly to it, outlining his perfect, throbbing form.

A shiver went through her. She threw a glance over her shoulder. Lori was still asleep. It was Saturday morning and no one would be up and about for another hour or so. Could she...?

She imagined pulling Lincy's undies down and wrapping her lips around his rob...how warm it would be, how smooth, how his precum would coat her mouth, how his body would shake and his eyes would roll back in his head and...she got up, went to the door, and poked her head out. She didn't hear anything.

Humming an airy tone, she went to her brother's room, her wet thighs rubbing stickily together. At his door, she laid her hand on the knob and stole another glance around. Leni wasn't the smartest girl in the world, but even she knew that sucking your brother's dick is something you're not supposed to do. If she got caught, she would be in _trouble._

Oh well. She opened the door, slipped in, and pulled it closed it behind her. Lincoln was lying on his back, the covers pulled up to his chest. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. He was adorable.

Leni's girlhood quivered in anticipation. She crossed to the bed and knelt on it. "Lincy?"

He snorted like a piggy and tossed his head. Leni giggled and laid her hands on his legs. "Lincy...wakey-wakey." She pulled the cover down and marveled at the tent in his briefs. He was so _big_. She reached out and tentatively touched it, yanking her hand back when he stirred. Even through his underwear she could feel his heat. "Lincy," she said louder, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, Lincy!"

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

She shrugged one shoulder. "Just to spend time with you."

"Okay, yeah, sure," he muttered.

That sounded like a yes to her! She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and yanked them down, her breath hitching when he popped free. His penis was big and beautiful from the mushroom tip to the vein at the base. He jerked and started to sit up, his bleary eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

She wrapped her fingers around it, and he jumped. "Leni!" There was a cute little tremor in his voice that made Leni giggle.

Ummm...his skin was so soft and silky...and _hot_. She didn't know boys got this hot.

"L-Leni?" he asked, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Leni leaned in and breathed deeply, his musky man scent filling her nostrils and making her even wetter than she already was. A bead of precum formed at his tip, and before she could stop herself, she flicked her tongue across it. It was sweet and salty.

She looked up at her brother. He was watching her with wide, flabbergasted eyes. She grinned and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Did you like that, Lincy?"

He nodded.

"So did I."

She licked his tip again, then molded her lips around him. His breath caught and his body tensed. She was _so_ turned on right now. She slipped a hand under her gown and started to rub herself as she pushed slowly down, taking more of him in and curling the tip of her tongue against his underside. He dug his heels into the mattress and clenched the sheet in his hands. When he was almost to the back of her throat, she pulled up _alllllmost_ to the tip, then sank down again. He was leaking like crazy, and the taste was driving her wild. She rubbed herself faster.

Lincoln quivered and flopped back against the bed. Leni massaged his sack as she pulled up, then went down again. He was so good...

She spit him out and looked up at him with a devilish grin. "Lincy?"

He swallowed. "Y-Yeah?" He propped himself up on her elbows and faced her.

She pouted. "You have sex with me?"

His head bobbed excitedly up and down.

"Yay!"

She pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside. Lincoln's tongue unconsciously flicked over his bottom lip at the sight of his sister's young, nubile body: Her breasts were small yet full, her nipples were a lovely shade of brown, and her hairless sex was a blushing pink. She smiled as she crawled over him. "Thank you, Lincy," she said and ran her fingers through his hair. "I've been _really_ horny lately."

Lincoln's lips worked but no words came. He still wasn't entirely convinced that this wasn't a dream. "G-G-Glad to help."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "You're a good brother." She shifted her hips, aligned their bodies, and slowly slid down onto him. His head parted her lips and penetrated her. She bowed her head and let out a moan. Lincoln just lay there, gaping dumbly at his sister, whose face was warm and radiant in the morning sun. He put his hands on her hips and lifted up, sending himself deep into her. She threw her arms around his neck and sighed.

Lincoln closed his eyes and swallowed again. She was hot and wet and her body clamped tightly around him. He ran his hands up her sides, then over her firm breasts. She bowed her head and rocked her hips against him, speeding up with every pass. He fondled her chest, brushing her nipples. He inferred from her breathy sighs that she liked it, so he cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs firmly against them. "Yes," she muttered, "like that."

She threw her head back and went faster. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and her lips were slightly parted. Lincoln took her face in her hands and kissed her, his tongue darting past her lips and mashing against hers. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back, her hands fluttering to his face. His threaded his fingers through her silken hair and she ran her nails over his scalp.

He hoped she was close, because he sure was; his orgasm was bursting against the inside of his sack, and when it tore loose, there would be no stopping it.

Leni broke the kiss and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I-I-I'm cumming," she stammered. Her walls closed in on him and she went rigid. Lincoln let go, and his climax ripped through him and then shot into his sister. She cried out and hugged him as his molten seed flooded her, her ragged breaths hot and tingly against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and thrusted up, getting the last pump as deep into her as he could.

For a long time they lay together, their hearts pounding against one another and their mingled juices dripping onto the bed. "Oh, my _God,"_ she moaned, and pushed herself up. "That was _totes_ amazing."

"You're amazing," Lincoln said, touching her face. She leaned in and they kissed, their tongues softly caressing each other.

She pulled away and giggled. "Maybe next time _you_ can be on top." She touched his nose and smiled.


	10. The Costume Party

**Suggested by: Nostalgiah**

 **Suggestion: Make Lincoln go to a costume party & ends up sleeping with Luan but doesn't know it's her.**

* * *

"You having fun?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. He was standing by the punch bowl in the house of someone he didn't know and didn't want to know with a glass clutched in his hand. Loud music boomed from big speakers along the opposite wall and kids in costumes – some elaborate and others painfully simple – danced together as strobe lights flashed. _I can't believe I snuck out for this lame ass party,_ he thought as he lifted the glass to his lips. The music sucked, the punch sucked, the company sucked...everything sucked except the girl in the...what the hell was that costume supposed to be, anyway? Lone ranger mask, short mini skirt, hooker boots that reached all the way to her knee. Whatever she was supposed to be, she was _hot_. Currently she was standing against the wall and looking bored. She glanced at him, and their eyes locked. Was...was that _lust_ he saw?

He grinned inside his wolf mask. "I am now," he said. He handed Clyde his glass and walked over, shoving a dancing fool mummy and a booging vampire out of his way. The girl bit her lower lip and moved her shoulders back and forth as if to the rhythm of her own lust. Lincoln leaned against the wall and started to speak, but before he could, she grabbed his crotch. Oh, it's like _that_ , huh?

He touched her face and she stepped into his arms. "Let's go upstairs," she whispered in his ear, and turned, fixing a sexy glance over her shoulder. Lincoln's heart pounded and his penis twitched. She held her hand out; he took it and allowed her to lead him up the stairs. At the top, she looked around, then nodded at a closet door. Lincoln shrugged. Alright.

She opened the door and backed in, wiggling her finger. Lincoln followed and shut the door behind him.

As soon as he did, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him to her; she fell back against the wall and cocked one leg against his hip. Lincoln ran his hand up it, his fingertips thrilling at warm, silky flesh. His hand disappeared up her skirt where it was hot and moist. He cupped her in his palm and was not surprised to find that she was not wearing any panties.

She tilted her head back and took a deep breath as he sank his fingers into the valley between her lips. When he found her clit, she jumped and giggled. Her hands went to his pants and worked at his belt, unbuckling it and sliding his jeans over his hard length. She shifted and, looking into her eyes, he thrusted roughly into her. She seemed like the type of girl who liked it fast and hard, and he wasn't wrong. She threw her arms around his neck and held tight as he pounded into her, each buck of his hips ripping a gasp from her trembling lips. The smell of their mingled desire wafted to Lincoln's nostrils, and he went faster, his hands gripping her ass cheeks and squeezing. She moaned and threw her hips forward to meet his thrusts.

"Yes," she panted, "fuck me...fuck me...fuck me..."

He lifted her leg higher and rammed deep into her, his body parting hers and her body stroking his. Her head was still thrown back, her delicate throat exposed. It looked so soft...so warm...Lincoln let go of one of her butt cheeks and wrapped his fingers around her neck. She let out a pleasure "Ahhh" when he squeezed. Lincoln grinned and clamped down harder. Her face was turning red and her eyelids fluttered. "I'm gonna cum," she managed. Lincoln went faster, and she spasmed against him, her breathing rising and hitching. Another satisfied customer, he thought, and allowed himself to finish: He yanked back, grabbed his dick, and shot his load onto her skirt.

When he was done, he wiped his tip on her leg, pulled up his pants, and left.

Alone in the closet, Luan slid against the wall until she was sitting. Wow...that was a _blast_ , but talk about _come and go._

* * *

Hours later, Lincoln's door crept open and a shadow darted in. The bed dipped as it climbed on, and the blanket rustled as it slipped underneath. Lincoln rolled over, and Luan's face was revealed in a shaft of October moonlight. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

She took his hand, and they kissed.

"How was your day?" she asked.

The encounter with the mystery girl came to mind. "Alright. Played some video games. Yours?"

She remembered the mystery man in the closet. "Went to a comedy show."

"Cool," Lincoln said and smiled at his girlfriend.

 _She has no idea..._

 _He's clueless..._

They both smiled to themselves.


	11. Glory Hole

**Requested by: NoShame** :

 **Request: Lincoln and Lynn both try out a gloryhole.**

 **Written by: AberrantScript**

 **AberrantScript has a bad habit of showing me up. Every time he writes a story he makes me look like a goddamn fool...then again, that's not exactly hard to do. Anyway, here it is, NoShame, and done the** _ **right**_ **way too.**

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the local park, Leni was sipping on a handmade smoothie as she watched over Lynn and Lincoln.

She'd brought them smoothies, too. And they'd greedily sucked them down with smiles on their faces, thanking her for such a delicious treat. The little cuties~

They'd since gone on their way, and Leni was watching them. She'd tried a special diuretic blend of ingredients and she was curious to see the results. Maybe she should've warned them before they scarfed them down… but they were so excited, she couldn't bring herself to pause their blissful enjoyment!

As it was, only thirty minutes had passed. Lynn was on one side, doing parkour around the playground. Lincoln was on the other, drawing a comic panel under a tree.

Any second, they should-

"Aw, man!" cried out Lynn, her hands gripping her crotch obscenely as she ran toward the only restroom in the whole park. One particularly powerful twinge happened when she jumped over a rock, and when she landed sweat formed on her brow as she struggled to clench her groin muscles tightly.

"Sweet gravy!" yelled Lincoln, dumping his paper and pencil in the grass as he raced toward the restroom.

Leni giggled as she watched them racing, weaving through people, leaping over obstacles; and finally, both entered the two room restroom at the same time. Lynn in the only girl's stall. Lincoln in the only boy's stall.

She hummed as she waited for them to finish their business. Apparently, her smoothies were a success!

xxx

The moan Lynn uttered as her muscles finally relaxed caused her neighbor to blush.

Lincoln was holding his flaccid penis in hand and just started relieving himself when a sudden, passionate moan crashed into him, causing him to hit the toilet seat for a split second. He grimaced as he readjusted himself. Seriously? A girl was doing herself in the adjacent stall?

Lynn rocked back and forth, her moans continuing in ecstasy as her bladder emptied in the toilet.

Lincoln couldn't help it. His member slowly inflated when he heard the loud thump-thump followed by a whiny whimper. Gosh, he was at half-mast already from that one noise alone!

Lynn slumped in her seat, letting out one final moan. Sometimes this is a boring part of life that sucks away precious time. And then sometimes… you nearly orgasm, it feels that good. And Lynn felt that good… only now she was horny and wanted a proper orgasm. She sighed despondently as she wrapped toilet paper around her hand.

She'd have to wait until she got home to play with Lincy… her orange vibrator with a white tip and eleven different settings of sinful pleasure~

Lincoln pounded his forehead into the wall as his stream finally ended. He didn't even feel like jiggling… his whole mind was focused on how fast his heart was racing, how hard his boyhood was aching in his hand, and how hot his neck was feeling. A girl had seriously just masturbated in the stall beside his and now his body was primed and ready…

But he'd have to wait until he got home to play with Lynn… the rubber vagina sex toy he hid at the bottom of his comics drawer.

Both siblings were frowning at the same time as they cleaned themselves. Both just happened to turn toward the dividing wall. And both finally saw a single hole…

It was a curious thing. Duct tape was laid along the edges to protect from splinters. And there were detailed instructions and diagrams printed on both sides.

On Lynn's there was an… orange? …grapefruit? …something fruit-like and beside it there was a carrot or maybe a potato kinda smashed on its side…? And there was an arrow from the tip of the smooshed potato pointing straight at the orange.

Lynn cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Then, there was writing.

"Put poosie in hol."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. What the-?

On Lincoln's side there was a dozen arrows pointing at the hole. All had a crude variation to the same effect: "stik dingaling in hol" or "go here for suck" or better yet, "this gloryhole."

Lincoln looked at it blankly with a raised eyebrow. There was even a pic of this spaceship with two planets hung at the sides. He sighed. Leave it to a group of nerds to be desperate enough to make such a thing.

Welp, Linc understood three things. Number one! He was horny. Extremely horny. He was so hot and hard and heavy he imagined he could feel his body tipping forward. Number two! There was a horny girl on the other side of this hole in the wall. Number three! If he closed his eyes he was positive… absolutely sure of himself… that it'd be Lynn on the other side.

As he dropped his pants and briefs to his ankles, he grimaced.

If she really was like Lynn, then there's a chance she'd snap his thing clean off and flush it down the toilet…

He gulped as he pushed through the hole. If you don't try anything, you'll never know…

Lynn gasped as a penis magically appeared before her eyes! Her eyes were wide and sparkly. Beams of sunlight fell on the raging hard on and she could have sworn she heard a choir chant somewhere outside.

She licked her lips. There it was. Right there!

She understood three things right then. Number one! She needed relief. Number two! She seriously needed relief. And number thr-

Her mind blanked the very second she gripped it in her strong hand. Her other hand was busy jerking her panties down to her ankles. She gave it a few cautious strokes, sizing it up; licking her lips again when she saw pre-cum drip onto her fingers.

* * *

Outside, Leni kicked her legs forward and back. She lost track of her mission because a family of squirrels had caught her attention. They were just sooo cute~! There were two baby squirrels scurrying just outside their nest high up in the tree, and every time one slipped Leni would let out a gasp!

Then, the mommy and daddy squirrels went around back, out of sight of the kids, and she saw mommy squirrel stick her tail into the air, and daddy squirrel jumped onto her back! She furrowed her eyebrows. Didn't that hurt, just bumping into each other like that? It didn't sound all that fun to Leni…

Come to think of it, she remembered seeing Lynn and Lincoln wrestle several times before, and they tended to grapple and push each other. Maybe they'd like to try that technique next time?

* * *

Lynn's wet lips were burning with need…

Linc's member was throbbing and felt so itchy on the roughness of the tape…

Lynn put a hand on the toilet lid and gripped the penis with her other. Her back was bent forward and she could see the swollen head pointed right at her core as she slowly backed up…

Linc bit his lip to keep from crying out as that hand squeezed around him pleasurably. He could feel a sweltering heat approaching, causing his spine to tingle in anticipation…

That wonderful moment when two lips slipped over top of a spearing head, Lynn and Lincoln groaned in relief.

Linc could do little, pressed flat against the wall as he was. Still, he tried to force just a little more in and was rewarded with a whimpering moan.

Lynn couldn't take it anymore, she bit her lip as she pushed back more, more, more! Taking inch by precious inch into her boiling oven. His member was hot, prying her apart; his head raking along every ridge of her inner muscles. She clamped down on him on impulse and his sudden cry of pain and pleasure sent a rippling wave of ecstasy down to her curling toes.

Linc turned his head to the side, letting out breathless whimpers when his partner began rocking against him. The wall between them was thin and he could feel it cave in every time his erection was swallowed up by her blessed heat.

Lynn was picking up her pace, the slickness of her lubrication and his cum running down her inner thighs. Her round butt smooshed against the wall with every thrust of her hips and she could've sworn she felt his heat through the thin wood.

His member was throbbing and pulsing inside her quivering lips. She could hear their wetness as he pushed into her and she pulled him in.

She slid a hand down her shirt and over her stomach, until her fingers rested on her hooded clitoris. Her fingers wasted no time to begin swirling and prodding in time with her own sinful moans.

Gosh, she was close. And if his swelling manhood was giving her any signals, she knew he was close, too!

Just a few more to go. Thrust. Ahh~ Thrust. God!

Her fingers slid down to his penis and she ran her thumb up and down the strong cord along the bottom of his shaft, coaxing him to thrust harder into the wall, deeper into her body, kissing the very opening to her womb.

Lynn hissed through parted teeth and threw her head down. Her eyes looked toward the opening, seeing his sack resting on the hole and her own lips devouring his length with every swift thrust of her hips. In and out. She could see him swelling even more. She could feel him becoming harder, pressing more firmly against her, spreading her walls farther apart as he wedged deep inside her.

Her eyes watched in awe as his balls quivered, a tingle racing through his groin and his length… then, she felt warmth splash inside her body and she moaned long and deep. She licked her lips when his sack twitched again, and again, and again… each time sending her a fresh wave of cum straight into her sacred well.

Linc's nails dug into the wood, his heart stalling and his breath hitching, as his penis exploded inside this girl. He made a noise half groan, half whimper, and he tried to thrust forward but found he couldn't gain any ground.

Lynn understood his intention and pushed back as far as she could, trapping him inside as he spurted a fifth and final time inside her body. Her legs became weak as her walls clamped down on him, milking him for every last drop. Her lips opened to let out a startled cry as her climax rushed over her like a waterfall; the very hairs on her head trembling as her sexual tension suddenly broke like the snap of a metal string.

The two siblings stayed locked together for a long, peaceful moment, just catching their breath together.

Lincoln could feel his cum touching his member, knowing it was slowly pooling deeper into her body. His penis twitched again, but his body could do nothing more than recede back to normality.

Lynn rested a hand on her abdomen and grinned. Hot boy cum felt amazing inside her body. And she couldn't wait to share this with Linc! As far as she was concerned, this was Linc. She bit her lip as she wiggled her hips against his shrinking penis and was rewarded with a breathy hiss. Linc feels sooo good inside her body; his essence swimming down her passage into forbidden chambers.

She felt so perverted, lusting after such a taboo thing… but gosh, it was sooo hawt!

Linc heard the girl whine pleadingly when his flaccid member pulled out. But he could only frown. His body would need to get worked back up before he could join her again… and sadly he knew his sisters would begin wondering where he was…

Lynn pouted as she pulled her panties up. She felt some of his cum slip out and she hurriedly ran a finger along her slit and pushed it back inside. She promptly pulled on her panties tight and then put on her shorts. She could feel a damp spot forming on her undies and it made her grin widely.

She was addicted now, and she loved it! And just think… she had her own personal cum fountain at home in the former linen closet. She could get a fresh load in the morning… and a booster during lunch… and some dessert after dinner… and when she was feeling needy at night, her perfect Lincy would give her a double portion to hold her over till morning.

* * *

Leni looked down at her drink and frowned. It was empty. And now she was sad. It had tasted heavenly, too! …and that only made her really sad.

Two women passed by and she caught sight of their coffees. One dark and one nearly white. She giggled cause it was funny. Lynn had dark hair, just like that coffee! And Lincy had white hair, just like that other coffee! The logic made perfect sense in her mind.

Then, she tilted her head and smiled widely. If someone happened to mix those two together, it'd turn a creamy brown.

And her mind conjured an image of this cute little girl with a round face and Lynn's freckles and Lincy's cowlick and gorgeous, creamy-brown hair. That's just what their kid would look like… if Lynn mixed her coffee with Lincy's.

Leni sighed. She'd love to be an auntie to their child. Such a cute little thing. She'd braid her hair and paint her toe nails and conspire with her to put make up on her mommy! And they'd sneak extra chocolates even though daddy said not to have any before bed! And they'd giggle in the closet when mommy and daddy opened the door with stern frowns on their faces!

She saw Lynn and Lincy exit the bathrooms at the same time and, not seeing each other, start heading towards her.

She waited until they were ten feet in front of her before she leaped off the bench, accidentally scaring the four squirrels near to death, and she skipped over to them.

"I'm so glad you're both out of the bathroom!"

Lincy and Lynn's faces turned pale as their eyes turned toward each other.

Lincy looked down at Lynn's red shorts and saw a wet stain right where her… thing… should be. He gulped dryly.

Lynn touched where she imagined her womb to be and felt heat seeping into her hand, and she grinned shyly.

A beautiful blush covered both of their cheeks.

Leni squeezed them both into her breasts as she cooed to their burning faces, "Lincy, Lynn, I want you to mix your coffee together!"

Lincy suddenly broke into a coughing fit, falling onto his knees as he struggled to breathe.

Lynn's blush spread down her neck, but her smile remained. She looked her sister in the eyes, and the two girls giggled. "Don't worry, Leni, we just did… and we'll keep doing it for a really long time~"

* * *

Nine months later, Leni held a tiny, fragile bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked down into the sparkling brown eyes of her first niece. She flicked the tiny cowlick of creamy-brown hair before laying a kiss on her giggling cheeks.

Her heart exploded with love for her darling angel.

She looked over to see Lynn beneath a white gown, her hand intertwined with those of a shell-shocked Lincy.

Leni turned back to the beautiful girl in her arms and she fell in love all over again.

The tiny thing sneezed and she cooed, poking its tiny mouth.

"Your name might be Lacy, little one; but you're always be your auntie's little Caramel Mocha~"


	12. Good Girls

**Suggested by:** ** **d . felipe 76  
****

 **Suggestion: Threesome with Lincoln, Lola and Lana, with some BDSM and pet play, with the twins being Lincoln's pets. again Lincoln's cock is huge.**

Lincoln Loud was reclining on his bed with a juice box and a good comic when his door creaked open. He sighed. "Who is it?" he asked without looking up. The only reply was a series of breathy pants that sent a shiver racing down his spine. He sat the comic aside and leaned over the edge of the bed. Lola was on her knees, her hands bent limply in front of her and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide and shone with excitement. Lincoln grinned. "There's my girl," he said. He reached out and scratched behind her ear; her panting increased. "Do you want a treat?"

She nodded.

Lincoln slipped off the bed, unzipped his jeans, and pulled his rapidly inflating monster penis out of his underwear. Lola panted harder. She scooted closer and looked up at him, her eyes pooling with desire. "You want this?" he asked, nodding to his rod. It was erect now, the tip inches away from his little sister's face.

She nodded.

"Have you been a good girl?"

She nodded again.

Lincoln's eyebrow arched. "Are you telling me the truth?"

She nodded. Yes, yes, I've been a good girl!

"Alright," he said. He grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and thrusted into her moist mouth, his head slamming against the back of her throat. She wrapped her lips around him and stayed completely still. Lincoln grinned, pulled back, and surged forward. She watched him with big, adoring eyes. "That's my good girl," he said.

She flickered her tongue across his tip, hungrily lapping his precum. He drew back almost to her lips, then rocketed forward again. "Get on the bed," he commanded, and pulled out. Obeying wordlessly, she climbed onto the bed while Lincoln crossed to the nightstand and opened the drawer, from which he removed a pair of cold, steely handcuffs.

Lola was lying on her back, waiting for him. Without a word, he knelt next to her, rolled her over, and grabbed one of her arms, then the other. He slapped the cuffs on her wrists and rolled her onto her back again. She was grinning mischievously.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, bitch," Lincoln said as he reached under her dress and pulled her panties down her silky legs. She did as she was told.

Lincoln hiked her dress over her hips and mounted her, his head slipping between her lips. Her eyelids fluttered and a tiny sigh passed her lips. Lincoln made no move to enter her – or to do anything else. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please fuck my pussy, daddy," she said. "Please?"

Lincoln grinned and thrusted roughly into her; she jumped and cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Lincoln pulled slowly back, then shot forward again. "Oh!" she cried.

He shook his head disappointedly. "You're a noisy little bitch today, aren't you?" He snatched her panties off the bed and shoved them into her mouth. "There," he grinned, and thrusted again. She jumped and let out a muffled cry. Her eyes narrowed in passion and her back arched. In that moment, she was more beautiful than Lincoln had ever seen her: Her hair was messed, her tiara was crooked, her dress had slipped down her shoulders, revealing smooth, milky flesh. He felt himself beginning to lose control. He pulled slowly out, took his dick in his hand, and gave it a yank. It erupted, and long ropes of cum splattered the little princess, the first landing on her cheek, the second on her chin, the third and fourth on her dress, and the final one on her pink, swollen lips.

Lincoln's heart was racing, and for a moment he fought to catch his breath. Lola watched him with love and adoration.

When he was back under control, he rolled her over, uncuffed her wrists, and then ran his hand over her rounded bottom. He leaned in, kissed her ear, and whispered, "Not bad...but Lana's better."

Late that night, Lincoln slipped out of his room and into the darkened hall. He paused, listened, and heard nothing. He crept to Lola and Lana's door and opened it, stepping in and closing it behind him. He snapped the light on, and found them waiting for him on Lana's bed. Both were naked and on their hands and knees, their tongues out and their little butts wagging back and forth. Lincoln couldn't help but smile; they were such good girls.

He went to the foot of the bed, and both of them crawled to him. He scratched behind Lana's ear and her leg shook. He stroked Lola's chin, and she purred. "Who wants a treat?" he asked, and both barked. "Hmmm...Lola had a treat earlier, so Lana." She licked her lips and crawled to the edge of the bed. He unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out. She took the head between her lips and swirled her tongue around it. He pulled away, and she looked devastated. "Turn around," he said, and she brightened. When she was facing away from him, he rubbed his thumb across her pink, puckered butthole. "Do you want me to fuck that tonight?"

She nodded.

"Good." He positioned himself at her rear and then shoved. She gasped and bowed her head. When he entered her, she moaned and flopped forward. Lola bit her lower lip and watched as her brother thrusted deep into her sister's rear. Lincoln grabbed Lana's hips, pulled back, and then threw himself forward. Lana yelped. Flashing, Lincoln slapped her ass cheek. "Be quiet. Someone might hear what a slut you are."

He rammed forward one more time, then pulled out. Lana's knees were quivering, and shortly gave out, spilling her to the bed. He turned to Lola. "Suck it," he commanded. Looking into his eyes, she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. His breath caught and he grabbed a handful of her hair. "How does Lana's ass taste?" he asked as her head bobbed back and forth. She responded by going faster and caressing his underside with the curled tip of her tongue. "That's right," he panted. "Daddy's princess." She liked being called that, and went faster.

When he felt himself approaching his orgasm, he pushed her away and went back to Lana, whose face was mashed against the blanket. He rolled her onto her back, mounted her, and jerked his hips forward, his giant dick penetrating her. She gasped.

"Stop making noise," he said. He wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed. Her eyes went wide and her body twitched. He was nearing his end already. Lana could sense this, and thrashed against him as though he were hurting her more than he actually was. She let out a strangled sob, and that did it. He expanded painfully against her then spurted, his hot seed flooding her passage.

He let go and pulled out. "Lola," he said, "clean me up."

Lola put her lips around his still hot member and went down slowly, sucking up every last drop of his and Lana's mingled passion. When he decided he was clean enough, he pushed her away and tucked it back into his pants.

Without another word, he left the room.

Lana lay on her back, her brother's sperm gushing out of her. Lola licked her lips, got between her sister's legs, and started to lap it up. Maybe if she was _extra_ good, Lincoln would fuck her in the ass too.


	13. A Dog Day Afternoon

**Suggestion: Have Lana fuck the family dog.**

 **Suggested by: Dr. Speedo**

 **Author's Note: You wanna know something funny? Before I even saw this comment I wrote a scene in my new story "We Still Love Our Brother" (finished but not yet posted) where one of the Loud girls has sex with Charles. It wasn't Lana, though. Seinfeld: I don't know if I said that I wouldn't, but I sure wasn't planning to when I started writing Loud House fiction. Being the disgusting scumbag I am, however, it was inevitable.**

* * *

Lana Loud drew a sad sigh and watched as, outside, Charles flopped into a mud patch and stretched contentedly. Rain drove from the dark afternoon sky and a stiff wind slipped through the boughs of the chestnut tree out front. She glanced over her shoulder at her siblings and wondered for the hundredth time if she could sneak out undetected. Luna had a radio propped on her shoulder and was doing her best rock chick act (a radio on your shoulder? What, is this 1985?); Luan was sitting on her knees and paging through a book on the coffee table before her; Lincoln was lounging in the armchair with a comic; Lola was gazing at herself in a mirror; Lynn was bouncing a hacky sack off the side of her foot (hacky sacks...2003's fidget spinners); Lori was texting; Leni was dozing; Lisa was working on some science project that would inevitably end in an explosion; Lucy was writing in her notebook; Lilly was upstairs napping. Ten people crammed into the living room. Lana took a deep breath. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She looked outside, where it was open, wet, and dirty.

Screw this. She got up and went into the kitchen like she was going to grab a snack. Instead, when she was out of sight, she dropped to a crouch, ducked under the table, and studied the patio door. It had a bad habit of creaking (nothing a little WD-40 couldn't fix, but Dad kept forgetting to buy some), but if she opened it just a crack, she would be good.

Making sure she was unobserved, she darted to the door, opened it just enough to slip out, then closed it behind her.

The wind and rain were cool against her skin. She took a deep breath. Ahhh, that's better. She went around to the front and found Charles still lying in the mud. He saw her and cocked his head. "You sure know how to live, boy," she said, unbuckling the straps of her overalls. She stepped out of them, took her baseball cap off, and then removed her shirt. She was entirely naked now save for her panties, which she presently stripped off. A gust of wind caressed her bare sex, and she shivered.

Charles whined. "I'm used to being warm down there," Lana explained as she knelt. She got on her back and shivered as the cold mud squished under her body. "I'm sure you know the feeling. You got...parts too."

She flapped her arms and legs. "You ever make mud angels, Charles?"

Charles whined and got to his paws. He came over and dipped his head between Lana's legs, his cold, wet nose prodding her crease. She squealed and jumped. "Hey, get out of there!"

Instead, he pressed his nose farther into her crotch, and a crackle of electricity shot up her spine and spread across her chest, making her catch her breath. That actually felt really good.

When she felt his rough tongue against her tender lips, a moan escaped her mouth and her hips reflexively bucked again him. "Ahhhh...Charles...this is wrong..."

The tip of Charles's long tongue danced along her slit. Her eyes rolled back in her head and a long stream of drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her heart was racing now, and she felt warm and tingly all over. "Nevermind," she panted, "don't stop."

Charles's dragged his tongue slowly north. When it flicked across a special bundle of nerves she didn't even know she had, her mind scrambled with white hot passion and she cried out. Charles drew back, slapped a paw on either one of her legs, and lifted himself up. She felt something hard and hot against her and moaned. It parted her lips and sank in: She bit her lip and hissed at the momentary sting of something being popped.

When he was inside, Charles's penis expanded painfully against her walls, and for a minute she thought he was going to rip her down the middle. He thrusted, and the feeling passed, replaced by a pleasure so intense that she nearly lost consciousness. He thrusted again, and she ground her teeth together. "Ahhhhhhh..." she lifted her hips to meet him as he fell into a steady rhythm. Fire filled her stomach, and she felt strange...like something was coming from deep within. Charles bucked, and hot liquid spilled into her. She screamed as it came: An explosion of toe-curling pleasure that made every nerve-ending catch fire and every hair on her body stand up. Charles pumped even more liquid into her, and she could feel it beginning to pool hotly in her stomach. "Charles..." she moaned, thrusting up to get each wad as deep as it could go.

After a minute, the intensity of the feeling died down and she was warm and tingly again. Charles pulled out and jumped onto her stomach.

"You're a good boy!" Lana scratched behind his ear, and his leg shook. "A _real_ good boy."

She could feel him dripping out, and closed her legs to keep it in.

"We should do this again sometime."

Charles barked happily.


	14. A Haunting in the Loud House

**Suggestion: Thinking that ghosts have been messing with him in his sleep Lincoln sets up a camera to record the supernatural event. But instead watches Lynn and Leni coming in to have some fun with him.**

 **Suggested by: NoShame**

* * *

Lincoln Loud was a highly trained cadet of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters (or ARRGH), so he knew a haunting when he saw one...and brother, his room was _haunted_. It started Monday, when he woke up to find his sheets and his PJ bottoms covered in white slime. He'd know that stuff anywhere: "Ectoplasm!" That meant a ghost was here! His alarm clock was also facing in the opposite direction, the face away from him.

He felt a twinge of fear...but also elation. Wow, a real live haunting in his very own bedroom!

Tuesday, he woke up covered in even more ectoplasm. His shoes, which he'd left by the door, were also in a different place. It wasn't a one off thing, then; he was legit haunted. He borrowed a camera from Luan and set it up on his dresser, facing the bed. He didn't say anything to anyone because they'd make fun of him...but when he had video proof, he'd rub it in their faces. Ghosts don't exist, huh? I'm a white haired weirdo, am I? Look at _this_. The thought made him smile.

Wednesday morning, he woke a half hour earlier than usual. His blanket, sheets, and pants were _soaked_ with ectoplasm. This was a _serious_ haunting!

He jumped out of bed, went over to the dresser, and grabbed the camera. Sitting down, he went through the footage from the previous night, starting at eleven and fast-forwarding. At 2:50, his door crept open and two shadows fell across the floor. His heart leapt into his throat and he hit PLAY.

Two ghosts? Wow!

A moment later, however, his brow furrowed as Leni and Lynn came into view, Lynn turning to Leni and pressing her finger to her lips and nose in a _be quiet_ gesture.

My sisters are the ghosts?

Lynn crept to the edge of the bed and leaned over. "Yo, Linc?" she whispered.

Lincoln didn't move. Looking over her shoulder, Lynn grinned at her older sister. "He's out cold."

"Yay," Leni whispered.

"I'm going first tonight," Lynn said, and pulled the oversized jersey she slept in over her head. Lincoln started when he saw her naked form.

She pulled the covers back, yanked down his pants (revealing his hard rod), and climbed onto him. Lincoln's heart raced and his face burned. Oh...oh, oh wow.

Lynn thrusted her hips down and made a funny face as she sheathed his member. Lincoln sat forward and watched as she bounced against him, her hands unconsciously pinching her nipples. Leni stood on the sidelines, rubbing herself through the thin fabric of her nightgown. When Lynn was satisfied, she rolled off of him. Leni replaced her, pulling her gown over her hips and sitting on him much the same way Lynn had. "Hi, Lincy," she whispered as she slid down and took him between her legs.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was...oh, my God. He felt so violated.

He dropped the camera on the bed and ground his teeth together. Those fucking bitches. He got up, went out into the hall, and threw Lynn's door open. She and Lucy both jumped up. "Lynn," Lincoln said, "my room, now."

She rubbed her eyes. "Huh?"

" _Now!"_

She blinked. She wasn't used to her brother yelling like that...it was actually kind of scary...and exciting. She got up without protest.

Next, he went into Leni and Lori's room. Lori propped herself up and squinted tiredly. "What are you doing, creep?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," Lincoln seethed, "Leni! My room! Now!"

Leni brushed her sleep mask aside and sat up, her eyes puffy with sleep. "Whaaa?"

" _Now, goddamn it!"_

Two minutes later, Lincoln stood by his bed. His sisters stood nervously before him, unable to meet his eyes.

"Do you know why you're here?" Lincoln asked tightly.

Lynn hugged herself and glanced away. "No," she said, barely above a whisper.

Leni shook her head.

"Because of _this_." He hooked the camera to his TV and turned it on. An image of Lynn riding Lincoln flashed across the screen, and the girl in question gaped, her cheeks turning a deep red. Leni bowed her head sadly. Lincoln watched them with crossed arms, his lips pursed in anger.

Lynn sighed. "Look, Linc, we can explain..."

"There's no fucking excuse," Lincoln said, stabbing the OFF button with his finger. He regarded his sisters with hard eyes. "I am...I mean...I'm _so_ fucking disappointed in both of you."

"Lincy..." Leni started miserably.

"This is fucked," he continued. He shook his head. "I mean why in the name of God didn't you wake me up?"

Lynn and Leni both looked at him.

Lincoln shook his head again, but the corners of his mouth were turned up in a wicked smile. "I guess I'm going to have to show this to Mom and Dad..."

Lynn caught his gist, and stifled her own smile. "No," she said, trying to sound miserable, "please don't. We'll do _anything_."

Leni nodded eagerly, a mischievous light dancing in her eyes. "Anything."

Lincoln touched his finger to his chin. "Hmmmm, well...I _do_ have an idea."

"You name it, bro," Lynn said.

Grinning widely now, Lincoln slipped down his PJ pants, and his hard dick sprang out. Lynn's eyes crossed and her lips parted. Leni flashed a broad smile. "I have this problem every morning...I get a huge boner...and I need someone to help me get rid of it..."

Lynn was already getting on her knees. "I got you, bro."

She took him in her mouth, and Lincoln threw his head back as her hot saliva coated him. She bobbed slowly back and forth, her tongue flicking along his underside and grazing the knot at his base. "Damn," he said with a shiver. He grabbed a handful of her hair and thrusted, his tip plowing into the back of her throat. She froze and allowed him to fuck her mouth, her tongue caressing him and her soft lips tightening around him. Leni's chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched.

"Leni," he said, "bent over and pull your dress up."

She smiled. "Okay!" She turned, drew her gown over her hips, and bent; she was spread pink and glistening before him. Lincoln took his dick out of Lynn's mouth, a long, silvery strand of precum connecting her bottom lip to his head. He went over to Leni, laid his hand on her lower back, and thrusted into her, breaking her hymen and filling her tight channel. She jumped and giggled. He grabbed her hips and pumped, her walls molding around his shaft. She arched her back and threw her hands onto the door to steady herself. Lynn slipped her hand between Lincoln's legs and gently kneaded his sack with nimble fingers.

"I-I'm close," Lincoln moaned as he felt his orgasm gathering in the pit of his stomach.

"Me too!" Leni squealed.

Her body clamped around him as she came, and his climax began to bubble up. He yanked himself out, turned, and exploded, glob after glob of white cum splattering Lynn's face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth: A wad landed on her lips, and she slowly, seductively licked it with a satisfied _hmmmm_.

Lincoln sat heavily on the edge of the bed and Leni sat next to him. Lynn knelt on the floor in front of him, his cum coursing down her cheeks, chin, and the front of her jersey.

"Alright," Lincoln said, and licked his dry lips, "just...make sure I'm up next time, huh? I'd like to actually enjoy it."

"No problem, bro," Lynn said.

"Okay," Leni said and hugged him.

They had lots and lots of sex after that, and Lincoln was awake for all of it.


	15. Lucy, Mistress of the Dark

**Suggestion: How about a Lucy/Lisa BDSM where Lucy is the slave master and Lisa is filthy slave.**

 **Suggested By: LoudLurker**

 **Author's Note: I saw that review you left on** _ **There For You**_ **about being surprised I have a soul...come on, I'm not** _ **that**_ **bad, am I?**

* * *

Lisa Loud studied the computer screen before her, humming with interest as code flashed green on black. It would seem that –

The door opened, and Lisa threw her head back. "Whatever it is, I'm busy."

"Not anymore," Lucy said.

"Yes, Mistress," Lisa said quickly. She exited out of the screen and turned in her chair. Lucy was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and a tiny smile playing at the corner of her lips. Her bangs obscured her eyes, but Lisa knew they were dancing with the most beautiful light she had ever seen. Sometimes, if she pleased her, she would part her hair and let Lisa see.

"I had a _very_ rough day at school," Lucy said, closing the door and locking it. "I require amusement."

"Yes, Mistress," Lisa said, her body already beginning to flush with the heat of passion. She knew what Lucy wanted her to do next – the same thing she wanted her to do every time – but she made no move to do it...she liked being commanded.

"In the dungeon," Lucy said sharply.

"Yes, Mistress." Lisa crossed to her closet and opened it. She pressed a button, and the wall slid aside, revealing a hidden room. Inside was a virtual cornucopia of sadomasochism: Whips, chains, handcuffs, dildos as tall as skyscrapers, a rack, a stockade, other, more unspeakable things. Lisa went in and Lucy followed, casually slapping another button that returned the wall to its original positon.

"Take your clothes off."

"Yes, Mistress." Lisa pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it away; the flesh of her back was crisscrossed with ugly red scars from previous play sessions, as were her buttocks: Lisa liked it when Lucy whipped her so hard she couldn't sit. The hot pain was a constant reminder of Lucy's hotter passion.

When Lisa was naked, Lucy came up behind her and ran her long, slender fingers through Lisa's tangled brown hair, dragging her nails harshly across her sensitive scalp and making her shiver with agonized delight. She wrenched Lisa's head back and looked into her upside down eyes. "How was your day?"

"Well, I –"

Lucy spit in Lisa's eye. "I don't care. Get on the rack."

Obeying wordlessly, Lisa crossed the room and climbed onto the rack, lying flat on her stomach, the splintery wood scratching her flesh. Lucy pulled leather straps around her wrists and ankles as tight as she could, smiling when Lisa winced in pain. "Does it hurt, little girl?"

"Yes," Lisa said.

Lucy leaned over her until her nose was almost buried in Lisa's hair. "Good." She stepped back and pulled down her leggings, then took her blouse off: Lisa watched the entire time, the fire in her loins growing. Lucy stood before her in a black leather leotard, a skull codpiece covering her crotch. Holes had been cut where her nipples were, and Lisa saw them poking through, small and stiff and brown. Lucy crossed to a table and selected her torture implement of choice: A black bullwhip.

"Rocky refused to eat my pussy today," Lucy said as she slowly strutted over to the rack. "He said it was 'gross' and that I was 'disgusting.' Am I disgusting, Lisa?"

"No, Mistress, you are beautiful and –"

The whip cracked against Lisa's back, and the little girl screamed through clenched teeth. "Stop kissing my ass!"

"I swear, Mistress, you are the most –"

The whip cracked again, and Lisa howled as flesh ripped. _"You're a lying little bitch!"_

"I beg you, Mistress, let me satisfy you where Rocky failed!"

Lucy crossed her arms. "You want to eat my pussy?"

Lisa nodded. She _loved_ licking Lucy's hot, quivering lips and the dank space between them. The fluids she emitted were like the sweetest nectar; Lisa would drink it straight from Lucy's leaking hole until her stomach was full and it trickled out of her nose. "Please...let me service you."

Lucy sighed. "I _suppose_ you've earned it." She dropped the whip, pulled the leotard down, and stepped out of it. Lisa's breath caught as her eyes crept over her older sister's pale, naked flesh. She crossed to the rack, undid Lisa's wrists and ankles, and then shoved her aside, stretching out on her stomach. "But not my pussy...my _ass_."

Mistress's ass was just as good as her pussy. Lisa spread Lucy's butt cheeks and swirled her tongue around her pink, puckered butthole, her mouth filling with Lucy's ambrosia. "Faster," Lucy commanded, and Lisa dutifully obeyed. "Stick your finger in."

Lisa pressed her pointer finger to Lucy's butt hole and pushed; it sank into Lucy's hot, tight anal cavity and the older girl shuddered. "Is this to your liking, Mistress?" Lisa asked.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, bitch."

"Yes, Mistress."

Lisa fingered Lucy's butthole for a long time before Lucy grew tired of the game. "This is not pleasing to me. Get up."

Lisa stood, and so did Lucy. "Bend over."

"Yes, Mistress."

Lisa bent over the table while Lucy selected the biggest dildo they had. Lisa bit her bottom lip in anticipation, and when Lucy rammed it into Lisa's butt without lube, the young genius's screams echoed off the walls.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes!" She bit her lip as her body burned and stretched.

"How badly?"

Lisa ground her teeth and tried to fight back the tears. The pain was exquisite, however. "Elbow!"

Lucy immediately removed the dildo and tossed it aside, then sat on the rack and picked Lisa up, setting her in her lap. "Are you alright?"

"That hurt _very_ badly," Lisa said, and broke down crying; Lucy's heart shattered and she hugged her sister closer.

"Lisa...I'm sorry," Lucy said, fighting back tears of her own, "I'm so sorry."

She began to rock gently back and forth. "Shhhh..."

Within minutes, Lisa had fallen peacefully asleep in her mistress's arms, snuggled into her warm, loving bosom.


	16. Family Cums First

**Suggestions and Suggested By: Nostalgiah - Make a title called, "Family Cums First." & DeviantKing - Leni is gangbanged by a group of boys & NoShame - What if one of the sisters wondered what it would be like to be the only girl in a family of brothers? (R63).**

 **Note: It's an AberrantScript triple-header today as Leni and her brothers play a naughty game.**

* * *

Leni blinked her eyes open slowly. Her mouth opened wide in a yawn.

Was it morning already?

She turned to the curtains and only saw darkness behind them.

Nope, guess it wasn't morning yet.

She rolled onto her side and purred into her pillow.

Guess she was gonna get a little bit more sleep after all.

Living in a house with ten brothers took a lot of energy out of her body after all. But she loved being a sister too much to complain. Sometimes she wondered what it'd be like to have nine sisters and a brother… but she always chastised herself.

She was taught never to look a gift-mouth in the horse. No, wait- why would anyone give you a mouth? Except, God, of course. Was it horse mouth look in a gift? No! Think, Leni, think… OH! It was gift-horse in the mouth!

But that only just left her more confused. Like, why would you check it for good dental hygiene? And, ewww, what if its breath smelt bad!?

She frowned at the implications, too. She liked to think herself tolerant of everybody… including horses… whether they had good dental hygiene or not.

Just then, she heard a noise from the hallway, and she turned toward it.

Her living situation was interesting, to say the least. She lived in a converted linen closet. Can you believe that?

She really enjoyed decorating it and having her own space, but sometimes she got really lonely. Sometimes she wished she had a big sister sleeping in a bed right beside hers. Sometimes she wished she had more room for her fashion supplies. As it was now, she could only put up one manikin… which meant she could only tinker with one project at a time.

But her ideas went everywhere. She couldn't just focus on one thing for several days in a row. Like, it was totes uncool that she could only work on a new seafoam dress when she wanted to make a new string-tied bikini out of cardboard and styrofoam.

Being environmentally conscious was also something that was important to her. So, in that regard, it was nice that she took up little space.

THUNK!

Leni sighed. A girl just literally couldn't think herself back to sleep in the still hours of morning while ten brothers were making a ruckus.

She got up and slipped her sheer nightie over her body. She looked at the fourth wall. "You guys know what the best thing about having your own room is? Sleeping in the nuuuude…!" She winked before turning back toward the door.

Soon, she was in the hallway. But there was nothing going on. No little mousey brothers scurrying around. No rowdy teen boys having a competition of who could stay up the longest.

Nope. Just a little light peeking from under Loki and Luke's bedroom door.

She tilted her head. Neither of those were afraid of the dark anymore. She was sure of it.

They used to come to her for snuggles whenever they got scared… but ever since they got older, they stopped. It… actually made her really sad…

But her curiosity was piqued, and she was secretly hoping that they were scared just so they could cuddle together.

She tippy-toed her way over to their door and put her ear on the panel. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp! She could hear all ten of her brothers in there! Even baby Leon!

She leaned away and shook her head. What are they doing?

Suddenly, she felt like a little girl and couldn't stop herself from getting on her hands and knees, her shapely butt wiggling in the air as she tried looking underneath the door.

All she could see were feet. Icky, smelly boy feet. She pouted.

Well, looked like she'd have to barge in and force them all back to bed.

She grinned. She loved being a mother hen to her brothers.

Her hand fell on the knob. She turned it. A sudden creak in the metal insides washed over her ears and left in its wake silence.

She frowned with pouty lips. She'd lost the element of surprise.

She opened the door and peeked her head inside…

And there they were. All ten of them. Scattered about the room in just their boxers. Well, except Leon… he was naked.

Leni sighed and picked her baby brother up. "Don't you guys ever think to put his diaper back on?"

She didn't notice in her frustration… but the nine remaining brothers were blushing and placing their hands over their crotches. Except Leon… he was grinning like an idiot as he stared straight down the front of her nightie.

"What are you guys even doing up?" asked Leni.

Loki shook his head. Leni's nighties were usually sheer… but this time she'd forgotten to put on a bra… or panties. "I-I, uh… uh…"

Lane put his finger up. "A-a-actually, none of us were up until you walked in… heh-ha-ha…" He shrunk back in embarrassment. "…get it?"

Leni tilted her head. "Uh, no? I heard you talking before I walked in. So, you were definitely up before…" She felt Leon grabbing at her nightie and she giggled at him, poking his lips with her finger. "Aww, ain't you just a naughty little monkey. Come on, let's put you to bed!"

As they left, Leon turned toward his nine brothers with a haughty look and exaggerated wink.

Loki pouted, his cheeks still burning at getting tongue-tied. "Lucky."

* * *

In less than five minutes, Leni stepped back in the room. She looked around and saw them all staring at her. Blushes coated their cheeks and their hands were still folded over their laps. Like, were they afraid she'd kick them in their privates?

She totes wasn't a mean sister at all.

Leni was basically a pure concoction of sugar, and spice, and everything nice…

But her brothers wanted to add an extra ingredient to their sister…

Chemical X!

Nah, just sperm. Gallons and gallons of sperm.

She walked into the center of the room and felt warm and cozy as their eyes raked across her body. She smiled and hugged herself with her creamy arms.

Leif, the little grease monkey, smiled back at his sister. "Hey, sis?"

Leni opened her twinkling eyes and beamed. She loved when her brothers gave her attention. It made her feel less lonely and more… wanted… needed.

"Yeah, Leify?"

Leif blushed through his grin. "Wanna play a game with us?"

She threw her arms up, unaware that all nine brothers' Adam's apples bobbed when her breasts jiggled. "Yeah! Of course, I'll play!"

"Awesome!" Leif pointed at her nightie. "B-but… uh, first… you have to remove your nightie…"

Leni felt her cheeks redden. She was suddenly very aware that all her brothers were staring at her. "U-uh, a-are you sure?"

Lexx, wearing a crown on his head, nodded beside his twin. "Yeah, it's a special car mechanic game that Leif was showing us… It'll help us practice real life skills."

Leni grimaced in embarrassment. On one hand she really wanted to help her brothers. On the other hand she forgot to put on her undies. "Uh."

Lincy put his hand up. "D-don't worry, Leni. We'll take off our clothes, too. Just to be fair."

Beside him, Lynn licked his lips. "Y-yeah… fair."

Getting nods and whispers of encouragement from all of her brothers, she turned back to the twins and she smiled. "Like, ok."

She took a deep breath and let her fingers trail to the hem resting mid-thigh. She gripped it in trembling hands and closed her eyes. She was suddenly really afraid of what they'd think about her body…

They watched with open, panting mouths, wet lips, and furious cheeks as Leni slowly lifted the garment above her waist. They saw her clean-shaven vagina lips and nearly choked on their spit.

It trailed up her porcelain stomach. Her little belly button quivered before their eyes as the chilly nighttime temperature passed over it.

Then, the sheer material slithered up her ribs.

The twins were sitting on the haunches, each focusing on a separate orb of perfection. As Leni's left breast fell free, Leif's head bounced in time with its jiggling drop. When her right fell, Lexx' head followed its jiggle, too.

Leni pulled it over her head and let it fall to the ground. She covered her breasts with her hands and blushed furiously. She looked at each of them, curiously, trying to gauge their reactions. Some were looking at her butt; some at her crotch; and some where her hands were covering her chest. All the time, though, they were firmly covering their own crotches with their hands. And it struck her as odd…

She sat down in the middle of them all and slowly let her hands fall away. She heard them gasp. She watched Lynn lean over Lincy to get a better look at her. But perhaps the best reaction came from her only older brother, Loki. The one she'd always looked up to.

They'd shared everything together before she got her own room. And now? Now, his eyes were focusing on hers and he was slowly crawling toward her.

"You're beautiful, Leni."

She smiled as a tear fell from her eyes. That coil of nerves released in her stomach and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thanks."

They pulled back and Loki put a finger on her lips, slowly rubbing them, pushing on them, and feeling them like a precious fabric of priceless silk.

He leaned forward and gave her forehead a chaste kiss, and that warmth washed over her head and neck like a heated blanket. She didn't know why… but she kinda really wanted that warmth on her lips, too.

Next, Luke crawled over and put a hand on her knee. He was blushing and stuttering, rubbing a hand on his neck. "H-hi?"

Leni giggled and rolled her eyes. "There's no reason to be shy! I used to change your diapers all the time!" She chuckled as he turned his face away and laid a hand over his cheek. She leaned toward him and pulled his hand away… replacing it with her lips. "Your shyness is flattering." She winked at him, and the poor boy rolled back.

Lane and Lynn were busy trying to keep their jaws off the floor.

Lincy with his cute blush and trembling body was frozen solid to his place between Lynn and Lars. "Y-y-you're really pretty!"

Leni giggled. "Thanks!"

Lars was breathing heavily, his once pale body burning red.

Leni couldn't believe that even the pink tinge had trailed even to the tips of his fingers. Huh.

The twins and Levi didn't have much to say that wasn't inane babbling.

But it didn't take long for Leif to remember their plan.

"S-so, uh, I guess we'll all remove our undies and we'll get started?" He looked at his brothers and found them all focused on Leni. Taking a breath, the six-year-old pulled his briefs down to his toes and kicked them away.

Leni smiled at his nakedness. "Oh, look! Little Leify is still sooo cute!"

Lexx gasped. "No! My thingy is even more cuter than his!" He threw away his briefs and sat proudly; though his cheeks still burnt.

Leni reached over and patted both of their heads, her breasts swinging before their eyes. "You're both adorable."

Levi pulled his briefs off, too, at the same time as Lars.

Lynn looked at Linc. "Hey, bet I can get mine off before you!"

Linc rolled his eyes. "Whatever." But as he started pulling them off, Lynn shoved him into Lars; the two rolling into a heap.

"Hey!"

Lynn pulled his boxers high into the air and cheered, but his heart stopped when he felt silky hands touch his arm.

Leni frowned at his boxers. "You should really clean your clothes more often…"

His pupils dilated when she pulled his undies away and gave them a tiny whiff. He didn't know why but that was one of the hottest things he ever saw. He fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling in wonder… uncaring that his boyhood was at full-mast and pointing straight up at the light fixture.

Leni shook her head. "Boys." She sighed.

Then, Lane and Luke pulled theirs off and gave a silent thanks to the heavens when they didn't explode in embarrassment like their brothers.

Finally, came Loki. Leni's eyes were immediately drawn to his boxers. For some reason… unlike her other brothers… she was really interested to see how he looked, how he'd grown. They used to take their baths together when they were the same size as the twins.

She remembered being scared that her thingy had fallen off because she looked different from her big brother. She chuckled at the memory.

Loki felt faint as he dipped his fingers into his boxers. His heart did stop when Leni put her fingers in, too.

"Let me." She whispered, her chest arched toward him.

He nodded dumbly, having forgotten how to breathe. Or move blood through his body. Or think.

She pulled the waistband down to his hips and she poked his naked butt so he'd lift himself up. She pulled them down his legs and set them aside. Her eyes took in his long, hard penis, and she felt her own heart stop. Like her, he was clean shaven, and she was struck with the idea of how their special places matched… almost like they were made for each other.

Their eyes met and their lungs stole a ragged breath at the same time.

Leni found herself stuttering out, "H-h-hi…"

Loki gulped and could do nothing more than wave his hand stupidly.

Leni's eyes roamed down his chiseled chest, and eventually focused on his throbbing length again. It was leaking a shiny cream, and she kinda really wanted to know what that felt like… what it tasted like…

What's more, she wasn't a complete airhead. She knew what happened when boys got aroused… and either Loki was gay for his little brothers…

But judging by the way he couldn't meet her eyes; instead worshipping her naked body with his eyes. He was making her feel like she was Venus, the personification of love and beauty… he was making her feel like she was his whole world, like she was his goddess of beauty~

Leif had thought it would take some convincing to get Leni to let them cum on her body… what little brother hasn't thought about that before, am I right? …no? Well, whatever, then…

But he, like his seven brothers beside him, were shocked out of their minds when Leni pushed Loki down into the carpet… when she cat-crawled over his quivering chest… when she laid herself onto him… and when her lips found his, her tongue pressing into his mouth.

Leif and his seven brothers crowded around them, their boyhoods in hand and their hands pumping furiously. Lane had set a camera on a table and pressed the record button.

Leni and Loki were in their own little world. As they pulled apart, a string of spit hanging between their lips, they were thinking about the same memory.

When Loki was five years old; Leni was four. And they were sitting on a worn railroad tie and looking at a line of ants crawling to and from their little hill. Then, Leni looked at her big brother and sighed. She'd just learned about marriage… how you were supposed to marry the person you loved most… and there was no one she loved more than her big brother. And when Loki turned his gorgeous blue eyes toward her face, she popped him the question.

He had blushed and hurriedly explained that you weren't supposed to marry your family! But… he never told her no… When she began crying, he said he'd think about it.

But now, with their naked bodies caressing each other, their hearts beating as one, and their minds in perfect sync… he finally had his answer for her.

He held her cheeks in his hands and he looked through her eyes into her soul. "Do you remember asking me to marry you?"

Leni purred above him, arching her back so that her breasts and crotch raked across his burning skin. "Y-yeah."

He pulled her face closer to his. "M-my answer is yes."

Leni felt tears fall down her cheek as she let her lips fall upon her brother's.

They moved as one body. Her hips angling upward. His manhood spearing her. Rising and falling in a steady rhythm of love, while their lips held onto their mates breathlessly.

Leni could feel splurts of hot liquid fall on her back as her beloved drove himself deeper into her. Her moans were escaping into his mouth where he was hungrily swallowing them. Her heavy-lidded eyes looked into his and she could only see affection and desire there.

When she felt him scrape a hidden bundle of nerves, she nearly screamed through their kiss. Her body seized around him, her pussy walls clamping around him rapidly. She lost track of time as her orgasm washed over her.

Their lips never parted when he grunted through his own orgasm; giving a few weak thrusts into her tight hole as he unloaded inside her.

When they finally separated their mouths, Leni's head fell to his chest and she nuzzled his collarbone. Their sexes were still united and tingling with their mixed love juices. She purred against him.

That's when she felt another splurt on her back and she saw her eight brothers sitting on the ground with cum-dripping penises hung limply between their legs. The sight was funny to her, and she chuckled.

Leif weakly crawled to her and tugged on her arm. "D-do you think we can play again?"

Oh, right, the game they were supposed to play. That must have been the stuff Leni felt on her back. Oil or something for the car. Huh, she must have been the car…

She looked over at Loki's flushed cheeks, and she ran a hand through his blonde hair. "What do you say, hubby? Wanna play again?"

Loki arched his back off the floor when he felt her hand grip his length, stroking him back to life. "Y-y-yeah! A-anything you want!"

Leni looked at him with sexy eyes as she slowly crawled backward along his body, her lips grazing his chest and stomach. "I was hoping you'd say that…"

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his fist when she took him inside her mouth.

Leni bobbed and suckled until he was almost ready to explode. Then, she released him with a wet 'pop.'

"I love a submissive husband~"

* * *

Their game lasted until morning finally came.

Loki was genuinely sore and fatigued from the number of times Leni kept forcing him to orgasm.

Leni never felt lonely again as she cuddled against her big brother every night from then on.

Luke could never sleep again as his eyes were constantly glued to her naked body wrapped around their brother… or from her sexy moans as she practically raped Loki in the dead of night.

And Lane made a fortune selling homemade videos of Loki and Leni's M-rated sibling bonding times to his younger brothers.

However, that first night was something special. Something wonderful. Something each of them would cherish forever.

As such, it was aptly named, "Family Cums First."

Ha! Get it?


	17. Bobby and Leni

**Requester: Eclar1916**

 **Prompt: Bobby date rapes Leni, non-violently, behind Lori's back at a party.**

 **Note: I *love* loopholes, haha.**

 **Note 2: Return of the Note: Written by Aberrant "Abby" Script.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is just coke, Bobby?" asked Leni, already taking big sips out of her drink.

They were at a friend's party. Y'know, one of those totally-innocent ones with no drugs or alcohol or mickeys, and completely chaperoned by a dozen adults. Yeah…

Bobby was sitting beside his girlfriend's roommate and sister on a couch. He was nervously sweating. "U-uh, y-yeah, totally. J-just coke." He hurriedly sipped some of his own coke. To calm his nerves he'd stirred in some coke in his coke and it was taking too long to kick in. He knew there was some irony in there somewhere that someone familiar with old fashioned soda products would likely understand… but eh, whatever. Yolo and all that~

"Like, ok!" And Leni downed a large gulp of her drink. She smacked her lips. "Wow, this is great!"

Bobby was sweating like crazy, his eyes darting around… especially for Lori. "Y-y-yeah… s-so, you, uh, you feeling funny?"

Leni smiled sleepily at her sister's boyfriend. "Nah, you're thinking of Luan, she's always feeling fuuunnnyyyy-" She slumped into his side, and Bobby immediately went into action. He threw his green jacket over her head and pretended that he was escorting his girlfriend out for some fresh air.

And then, he turned into a bedroom… and locked the door.

He turned back around and helped the snoring Leni onto the mattress.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his shoulder, and Bobby yelped!

"Did anyone see you?"

He turned and saw his girlfriend, Lori, and he shook his head.

"Good," the blonde smiled evilly, licking her lips. "Let's help her out of those clothes then."

* * *

Bobby was gripping a pair of white panties with a hello kitting winking at him from the front, and he gulped. "Are you sure this is fine?"

Lori was already stripped down to her bra and thong, her hands on the clasp on her back. "Of course, I'm fine with it. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

He nodded dumbly, still sweating, and slowly peeled Leni's panties down. She looked different from Lori. Not much different. It was hard to tell from the outside, but she kinda looked tighter, and she was definitely pinker. Like a blushing bride. Unbidden, his penis sprung up against his boxers and he gulped.

Pretty soon he'd be getting to know that blushing bride in the most intimate of ways…

Lori stepped over and got onto the bed.

Bobby's hands were mindlessly undoing his belt and zipper. He didn't feel the desire to take off his clothes. He just wanted to make Lori happy and leave before her sister woke up.

He dropped his boxers to his knees…

He grabbed Leni's ankles and pulled her butt to the edge of the mattress…

He lifted her feet onto his shoulders…

He looked down at her. She was drooling slightly and still snoring. Her breasts were firm and inviting, but he didn't want to do any more than Lori required.

His girlfriend was nuts. She got a request online to have her sister date raped by him of all people. Just on that note, why did it have to be him!? Why couldn't it have been Lincoln instead!?

Suddenly, Bobby felt this insane urge to stare at the imaginary fourth wall and wink at a couple thousand strangers sitting behind their glowing screens… and his back shivered.

He was mentally preparing himself. His rock hard member was already leaking, he hoped from how sexy Lori looked completely naked. With her scrumptious butt and generous bust and to-die-for legs~ Aaaand his body was ready now.

He looked down at Leni and he grimaced. "It's just rape. It's just rape. It's just rape."

"Will you quit stalling and pop her cherry already!? God! It's like I have to do everything around here!"

Bobby was speechless as Lori crouched over Leni's face and laid her dripping sex against her sister's unconscious mouth. "Ah, God, her snores are gonna make me cum!" She turned around and shot Bobby a dangerous look. "Do it now, Bobby! The requester was very specific that you had to date rape my sister in a non-violent way while behind my back, so do it!"

Bobby was trembling as he adjusted his grip on Leni's feet. He wrapped his arms around her knees and hefted her a bit closer to him. His leaking penis was now prodding her blushing entrance and he took a breath to steel his nerves.

He pushed in slowly and was mesmerized at how his manhood slowly disappeared inside her, how her lips were parted and expanded to greet him. He pulled out and saw his member shiny and slick… a really good sign. He sighed. Then, he pushed in again, deeper this time. And out. He started a gentle rhythm, watching as her clothed breasts lightly rocked each time he bumped into her legs as he drove a little deeper with each thrust.

Finally, he reached some resistance, and he continued with his same, loving assault. He reached one arm around her legs to hold her steady, and let his other move down to her clit and he rubbed her soothingly. He could feel things getting easier as he slowly battered away at her walls, and finally he felt it give and his member sunk as deep as it could go.

Leni hissed in her sleep, causing Lori to orgasm right on her face.

"Ahhh yessss, snorgasms for the win!"

Bobby ignored her, choosing to continue rubbing her pink mound and keep himself still inside her. She might be asleep. She might even be dreaming of a special guy that obviously wasn't him. But she was still a friend, and his nutty girlfriend's sister, and he didn't want her first time to hurt too bad.

He found himself smiling as her body relaxed against him and her snores returned, along with Lori's renewed orgasmic cries of pleasure. Soon, he pulled out slowly, his back bowing at how tightly her walls grasped at him, and then he gave her body what it wanted and he thrusted all the way in.

He began a new rhythm, pulling against her body and pushing back in. Her wetness was making lewd sounds and it was driving him faster. In and out. He looked at her face and it was flushed now, and her breathing was deeper.

He rubbed her clit a little harder, and he could feel her legs trembling against his neck. He just kept thrusting, in and out of her young unused vagina.

Soon, she was spasming around him and he had to bite his gums to keep from releasing all the way inside her. He gave a few weak thrusts to help her ride out her pleasurable wave, and then came to a stop.

She was squeezing him tightly. Too tightly. Wrapped around him like a glove and massaging him as her breaths panted in orgasmic bliss.  
When the waves ceased, he pulled out and pushed in again. And this time he was close.

He laid his hand flat on her pelvic mound and re-gripped her knees in his arm, and he began pounding away at her. Her breasts bouncing in her bra, her cheeks rippling under the strain of his near-violent thrusts. He grunted as he felt himself swell inside her, and it took an insane amount of willpower, but he managed to pull out just in time… he grabbed his penis and stroked himself as he released onto her wet, blushing sex. He pushed his member down onto her lips and rubbed it side to side, his spine tingling as his body just kept spewing out cum onto her nubile body.

Finally, he pulled away and dropped her feet to the floor. He grabbed a wipe and cleaned her thighs and lips of the mess they'd made together. And when he was done, he leaned forward and kissed her pink flower.

He stood up and saw that Lori was holding a camera and masturbating furiously to it…

He didn't even want to know what was on it. He took another look at Leni's innocent, sweet face, still flushed and snoring adorably.

And he smiled.


	18. Lynn and Rita Honeymoon

**Requester: KRUSA1**

 **Request: Lynn and Rita on their honeymoon.**

 **Written by: Gabeclone.**

 **Note: Ha, I snagged yet another writer to do my work. You know, guys, if you want in on this, you're more than welcome to pick a request and write it.**

"Oh Honey, I love it!" Rita, looked around the hotel room that she and Lynn had checked into. It had a gorgeous view of the beach, and the decor was wonderful.

"Nothing but the best for you Sweetheart." Her love answered, their brown eyes gazing lovingly into her own. "Of course, when we're putting the bed to use later, the only beauty I'll be admiring, is yours."

Rita gave Lynn a half lidded gaze, "You charmer, you." She smirked seductively at her other half, "If that's the way you feel, why wait?" Unbuttoning her fancy blouse, she took slow sensual strides towards her lover, swinging her hips with each step. "There will be plenty of time to see the sights later." She trailed her nails across her lovers chest.

"I like the way you think." Lynn grinned toothily.

Stepping closer to Rita, they helped her undress. Snapping the button from Rita's pants and drawing them down over her wide, child bearing hips. Lynn exhales hotly on Rita's core though her panties, and hooked a thumb into them, to pull them slowly down her sexy legs. Rita shrugged from her blouse and beckoned her other half to join her at the bed. Excited for what was to come, Lynn undressed almost frantically. Pants, underwear, and shirt soon found new homes in random corners of the room.

Rita lay back on her elbows, her legs spread and her flower dripping invitingly. Lynn climbed onto the bed, stalking forward on hands and knees until they reached their lovers glistening womanhood. Diving in head first, Lynn breathed in deeply. Inhaling Ritas musky scent. They were about continue up Rita's body when they paused.

"I almost forgot the most important thing. Wait for me." Lynn smirked roguishly, and climbed back off the bed to collect something from their luggage.

Stepping in front of a bag, Lynn pulled something out and quickly fitted it on.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

"Fucking really?" Lynn groaned, "Now of all times." Lynn complained.

Walking to the door, Lynn swung it open to greet the person on the other side.

"Rita! I'm sorry! Please take me back!" Lynn Sr. cried, sobbing hysterically on the floor.

"Oh my god! Go away! You already had your chance Lynn. You fucked it up!" Rita shouted from the bed, quickly pulling a blanket up to cover herself.

"Dad, go away! Mom and I were having a moment here. Move on with your fucking life!" Lynn Jr.s strap on waved hypnotically, the tip almost touching an inconsolable Lynn Sr.s face.

"There you are!" A voice called from down the hall.

Peering around the door frame, Lynn Jr. saw Lincoln and Lucy striding down the hall towards their dad.

"Oh god really?" Lincoln exclaimed upon seeing Lynn Jr. "Hey Lynn, I'm really sorry he bothered you. Lucy and I were supposed to keep an eye on him so he didn't try anything, but we got... Distracted." Lincoln coughed, and looked away. He met eyes with Lucy and the two blushed.

"You mean you were fucking?" Lynn Jr. bluntly asked, causing the younger couples mutual blush to darken a shade.

"Look, uh, we'll just take him and try to keep him out of your hair for the rest of your trip." Lucy mumbled, grasping one of Lynn Sr.s shoulders.

Lincoln grabbed the other and they began dragging their dad away.

"Don't get distracted again." Lynn Jr. teased them as they left.

"Shut up!" Her brother shouted back.

"Rita! I'm lost without you!" Lynn Sr. sobbed.

As Lynn Jr. was turning to reenter the hotel room she heard Lucy say "Dad, it's been five years. You have to move on. You have to get a job, move out of mine and Lincoln's apartment, and start dating again."

The door closed behind her with a click and Lynn Jr. was left the only Lynn of note. She turned back to her wife and Rita flipped the blankets back off, beckoning her daughter over invitingly.

"Now that that's out of the way." Lynn pounced back onto the bed.

Crawling over her mother, she caged Rita in with her limbs, lined the tip of the strap on up, and thrust all the way in with a single stroke.

Throughout the rest of the day, the hotel staff and guest would only hear three things: The frustrated shouting of a young couple chasing a broken man, the hysterical sobbing of the broken man running away from them, and the erotic moaning from a newly wed couple who lived up to their last name. The hotel got several noise complaints, and everyone, who mattered, lived happily ever after.


	19. Luna and Sam's First Time

**Request: Luna and Sam's first time.**

 **Written by: FUCKINGREQUIS**

* * *

Luna had no idea why, but today felt like it was going to be horrible. Not just any horrible, like "If someone paid me to jump off a bridge, I'd tell them to keep the money and jump off anyways" horrible. She got up way later than she was supposed to,so she was stuck at the back of the line for the bathroom. After the line cleared up and she took her inevitably cold shower, she went downstairs to make some coffee. She reached into the cabinet for the coffee grounds, but just as she figured, they were all out.

"Of course." Luna mutters under her breath.

After she was done eating the burnt toast and over cooked eggs that Leni made (seriously, why did anyone let her make breakfast?) she went to get her seat in the van. Much to her pretend-surprise, the only seat left was that the one with a spring coming out of the back and Ketchup stains on the bottom.

By the time she was at school, she was a wreck. Droopy mouth, baggy eyes, and ruffled hair. Yep,  
she definitely wasn't even awake yet. Luna trudged to her first class, and unsurprisingly slept through the whole lecture.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG" The bell rung signifying the end of class.

"Five more minutes…" Luna snored.

"I'd love for their to be five more minutes of class as well but…" The teacher started.

He then turned around to see Luna drooling on her desk.

"MISS LOUD!" The teacher roared clearly offended.

"WH- WHA?" Luna stuttered as she came back to reality.

"I thought I told you DAY 1! That sleeping is not tolerated in this class!" The teacher scolded.

"Listen teach, I'm sorry but I've been having the worst morning of my life. Can't you just let me off this once?" Luna pleaded.

The teacher looked at her with with a raised eyebrow.

The teacher then sighed, "I guess I'll give you a warning since you are usually a well-behaved student, BUT I expect to not see this behavior again. Am I clear Miss Loud?"

Luna then gave a faint smile. "Thanks Mr. Morris. It won't happen again."

"I hope so, now go enjoy your five minutes of break." Mr. Morris said while walking back to his desk.

Luna got up from her chair and headed out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Phew. That could've went a lot worse." Luna said to herself.

She walked over to her locker together the books she would need for next class. Suddenly, as she was searching through her locker, a soft tapping greeted her shoulder.

(Ugh, let me guess. The principal wants to see me after school?) Luna thought to herself considering the pattern of events today.

She turned around and saw none other than the one true love of her life. Her beloved Sam.

"Hey Lun-Lun!" Sam greeted seemingly overjoyed to see Luna.

"Hey babe." Luna replied as she gave Sam a hug.

The two then pecked each other on the lips.

"Are you okay? You look a little down." Sam said with puppy dog eyes. This was always the cutest thing to Luna. It reminded her of how her dog, Charles, would always jump in her lap and rub his face all over her when she was sad.

"Yea I'm fine. Just having a bad start to this morning. Got any plans for today?" Luna asked.

Sam looked down to the ground blushing and twirling her hair. "Actually, I'm just gonna chill at my place. But, if it's not too much to ask, I'd really love for you to come over tonight. Is that okay?"

Luna blushed at Sam's request. They would usually hang out in each other's garages or at rock concerts with all their friends, but they rarely stayed at each other's houses. And on the rare occasion they did, they were with the giant group of friends.

"I know it sounds weird, but over the weekend...I've really missed you." Sam said while rubbing her thighs trying to control her emotions.

Luna smirked at Sam's obvious shyness. "I'd love nothing more, Sam." Luna says as she takes Sam's face in her hands.

Sam smiles at her before snagging a quick kiss.

"Easy there, Sam." Luna giggled playfully.

"I can't help it when my girlfriend is so sweet to me." Sam replied.

After their exchange, they both went through their classes eagerly waiting for the final bell to ring.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG" The bell screeched.

(Looks like this day is finally taking a turn for the better.) Luna thought to herself.

Luna walked outside of the school to see her beautiful princess waiting by the sidewalk. The two walked home together talking about each other's days. The conversation mainly just consisted of Sam "accidentally" laughing at Luna's morning mishaps. They finally arrived at Sam's house, and went inside.

"You've got a pretty rad place." Luna said whilst looking around.

"Awww! Thank you! I try to keep it as clean as I can." Sam replied.

"Wait, you clean all of this? That must take forever!" Luna said surprised.

"Well, it's all worth it have a tidy household!" Sam continued.

As she was saying this, Luna couldn't help but notice her well-endowed chest bouncing majestically as she was walking.

(Big tits AND she can clean. That's serious wife material right there.) Luna thought to herself.

Sam noticed Luna's hungry gaze and gave an evil smile. "Keep drooling that much and you'll flood the whole house." Sam giggled.

"What?" Luna asked. She hadn't even noticed the big stream of saliva dripping off her chin.

"Oh my god! Sorry!" Luna apologizes as she wipes off her chin.

"Honey." Sam says she takes Luna's chin in her hand. "Why would I be mad that you're fawning over me?" Sam asked with half-lidded eyes.

Their eyes met and they stood there for a while admiring each other. Then they went into a deep kiss. Their tongues twirled and twisted, exploring each other's wet openings. The two went to Sam's bedroom continuing their kiss until they landed on Sam's bed with Sam on top and Luna on the bottom.

"Luna! I need you!" Sam said as she broke from the kiss. She took off her jacket and threw it to the side. Even with just a shirt covering her top half, Luna couldn't help but admire how stunning she looked. How tightly the shirt clinged to her figure, leaving little to the imagination. Sam then removed her shirt along with her bra, revealing her bountiful mounds of bouncy flesh. Luna could no longer control herself. She took Sam's nipple into her mouth and sucked away.

"Oh gosh, Luna! You're not making this fair!" Sam moaned.

She then reached under Luna's skirt and started rubbing her fingers in between the opening. Luna started to moan as she continued to suck on Sam's areola. They continued for about 4 minutes, only stopping to strip themselves of the rest of their clothes.

"I've got a little surprise for you." Sam said as she looked at Luna with hazy eyes.

Sam got up from the bed and reached into her closet. When she stood back up, she had a giant, blue, double-ended, vibrator.

"You ready for this, sweetcakes?" Sam asked with half-lidded eyes.

Luna nodded with desperation as she just needed something in her. Sam laid down next to Luna, and positioned both ends towards each other's openings. Without hesitation, they both slam against it with their asses Sam king against each other. The rough ridges digging down each opening and covering every corner. They slammed and bounced against es her for awhile until they both reached their orgasm simultaneously.

Both out of breath they lay rapen next to each other still wet from their heated session.

"Best...day...ever." Luna moaned happily.


	20. Rita Catches Lincoln Jerking It

**Requested by: jonbenn**

 **Request: Rita catches her son Lincoln masturbating, and convinces him to indulge his primal urges with her.**

 **Written by: Gabeclone  
**

* * *

13497123-5035ur3j1u357938210i5rju12379-08irj3123094-12835172395132905123957123957

Come on, come on… COME ON! Lincoln frantically pumped his shaft. His muscles burned and he could barely breath. He gasped, the air hot in his throat, creating an uncomfortable heat in his chest. This shouldn't be SO HARD! He, He, Something was wrong. Something, Some. W-what? Focus was difficult. His mind drifted through a haze. Magma flowed through his brain. It… Hurt. When did this. How did this. Why did this start?

Lisa. Lisa did, she said somethi… W-what happened? He switched arms when his right gave out. It fell limply at his side. She did something… A mewling whine escaped his lips, as an aching pain surged through his skull. Remembering was h-hard… But, but, t-this was important. Lisa said something. She, she did s-something t-to him. She d-didn't have permission t-to… She wasn't supposed to… She w-wasn't allowed to e-experi. A gasp of pain burst past his lips and clenched teeth. He could feel his sensitive skin tearing, blood providing lubrication; it was almost a relief. L-Lisa… She, she "Better to ask forgiveness than permission." She'd said.

There was a creak as the door opened, and his head wrenched around to look. Standing in the doorway to the bathroom was his mom. Her eyes were wide, and she had a palm pressed over her open mouth. He probably looked like a wreck. His skin was red, he was sweating horribly, one of his arms hung like dead weight at his side, his other was uncontrollably pumping his ruined flesh. Last time he'd looked in the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot.

Rita Loud, after a moment frozen in the portal, rushed forward and forced his good arm away from his pulsating, bloody, shaft. Even despite the time he'd spent, it was still as hard as iron, and didn't look like it was going down any time soon.

"Lincoln, honey. Are you okay?" She grasped his face with one hand, to look him in the eyes, and kept his arm forcefully at his side with her other. "No, of course you're not. That's a stupid question. What happened to you?"

His vision blurred, and he could feel hot trails of liquid frustration, stream down his cheeks. "L-Lisa d-did someth-thing to me."

His moms face twisted into a look of disgust, and anger. Then worry took over and she focused on him again.

"Lincoln? Sweetie? I need to you stop struggling. Can you do that for me?"

"I need, I n-need, I need to, I h-have to. I c-can't stop." He tried to convey his situation the best he could.

She looked down at his lap, and a determined expression settled over her.

"Mommy is here for you." She told him firmly. "Release all your pent up desires and frustrations. Mommy can handle it."

Electricity ran up Lincolns spine, and his brain cleared up. His thoughts crystallizing in the forefront. That was right. He just needed to release his limiters. He'd not been getting better, because he'd been holding himself back; leashing himself in chains, so as not to hurt anybody. His Mom though. She could take it. She'd told him so, and he believed her. She was his mom after all. Who could you believe in, if not your mom? She'd asked him as well. His head tilted to the side as he considered her. He relaxed his good arm and stopped fighting against her. After a few moments, she let him go and smiled at him. Lincoln could feel his face trying and failing to mimic hers. His lips stretched in a painful rictus.

With a sudden violence, Lincoln launched himself at his mother. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins and he used his new found strength to push her to the floor. Palming her face, he drove the back of her head into the tile floor. She began screaming and struggling, but she could take it. She told him she could. He let her up just far enough to make his next thrust hurt. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a strangled whimper. She could handle it. He seized her by the hair on the top of her head and pulled her up, only to slam her back down again. Her thrashing weakened. She could handle it. He dragged her back up and powered her back down. She lay still. Her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths. Lincoln pulled his hand way to look at her. Her gaze was glazed and unfocused. She stared at the ceiling. Blood seeped into the cracks he'd made in the tiles. She'd handled it. He knew she would.

Lincoln grasped one of her hands and attempted to pull her from the room. His brief spurt of strength has passed though, and he still only had one working arm. It was a shame. this would have been better if he could have gotten her to his room, but he could adapt. Lincoln rose from the floor and closed the door, locking it. Turning back to the prone form of his mother, he stumbled across the room. Falling to his knees and pawing at the button on her pants, he wrenched her pants down her legs, soon followed by her panties, and he gazed in wonder at her cleanly shaven flower.

She wasn't wet, but it didn't matter. As he lined his swollen mass up with her entrance, his own blood provided the lubrication, and he thrust in with a single brutal motion. A strangled gasp escaped his lips. The sensations were almost too much. Hideous pain, as the pressure from all sides gripped and agitated his injury, but overwhelming pleasure too. It was almost enough to short circuit his brain and make him pass out, but he held on with sheer force of will. If he passed out, he was sure he wouldn't wake up. He pulled out and pushed in, and pulled out, and pushed in, setting a vicious pace as he fucked his mothers unresponsive body into the tile floor.

He seized the front of her shirt with his good hand, and used it for leverage, to increase his pace. Her body began to react, her juices mixing with his own crimson fluid, both spilling from their connection. Lincoln could feel something building inside him and slammed his head down to meet her breasts, even as his iron slammed into her abused hole. His breath rasped in his throat and he couldn't hold himself back. Bringing his arm around under her, he pushed his face into her soft orbs. Using his teeth to rip the fabric, his mouth fell upon her tender flesh. He wanted to taste her. His jaw opened, and he sunk his teeth in. He was getting closer. His pace picked up, and he felt a ripple of pleasure finally overtake the pain. He tasted blood on his tongue as his teeth broke her skin, and with a final brutal thrust, he pushed himself in as far as he could go and released his essence into the center of her being.

Collapsing onto her body, he was drained of energy. His length was softening, but it refused to go completely down. He needed more, but he didn't have the strength to continue yet. Pulling out of his mother, he crawled up her body and lifted her head. Her mouth was open and a lake of spit sat placidly inside. He cradled her skull in his lap and pressed her down over his still hard length. Using her as receptacle to hold him, even as her drool streamed down his shaft.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Lincoln swiveled his head to look, and rose from his position, uncaringly allowing his mothers head to slip off his shaft and impact the floor again. He tread to the door and opened it to no one. Looking down, Lisa was in front of him. His length pointing directly at her face. She seemed unperturbed. She leaned to the side to see their mother behind him, and looked up at his face.

"Thish ish not the outcome I wash expecting." Her lisp prominent, "Ah well, I shupose thatsh the point of trying." She held up two vials, "Take theshe. One of them will heal the damage done to your body, the other will reversh your state." She moved passed him, into the room and injected their moms body with something. "She should wake up in a few hoursh. She'll have a headache, and she won't remember what happened today, but she'll be fine otherwishe." Lisa turned back to Lincoln.

Lincoln looked down at the vials in his hands. He tossed back and drank the one that was supposed to heal him. The effect was immediate. He could feel the pain in his limp arm fading, and after a few moments, he could move it again. In ten seconds it was like he'd never been hurt. He considered the other vial. It would fix him. He looked from it to Lisa, who was waiting patiently, then back down at the vial. He set the vial on the sink and approached his little sister. She'd done this to him. She was fixing it, but she'd done it without asking him first. She needed to be punished.

Lisa took a step back in alarm. She reached into her back pocket to grab something, but Lincoln lunged forward. Reaching her before she could train her tranq gun on him, he slammed her back into the wall and the gun skittered away across the tiles.

"Thanks for the antidote Lisa, but I think we're going to have some fun first." He lowered her so her face was in front of his shaft.

"Wait!" She cried, "I haven't agreed to thish!" She closed her lips tightly, looking up at him in fear.

"Didn't you know Lise? It's better to ask forgiveness than permission." Her eyes widened as her own words were used against her. "And by the end of this, I think you'll be willing to forgive me." He held her nose closed with one hand, until she was forced to take a gasping breath, and violently thrust into her mouth and down her throat; viciously fucking her face, even as she let out sounds of pain. Though eventually, her eyes began to unfocus.

Hours later, Rita Loud woke up on the bathroom floor, with no memory of how she'd gotten their. She immediately went to her husband and they scheduled an appointment with a doctor.

Days later, nobody had seen either Lincoln or Lisa for a while, so when they both emerged from Lisas room, it was somewhat of a relief. There was a change between the two siblings though. Lisa seemed shier in Lincolns presence, more submissive. It was a little odd, but it wasn't something worth investigating, and eventually everyone just got used to their new sibling dynamic.

"Follow me, I need your help with something Lisa." Lincoln would occasionally say.

"Okay…" She would respond, ducking her head and following him from the room.

If anybody bothered to follow them, they would come across the sight of Lincoln brutally fucking his younger sister. It would have shocked and appalled them. So it was lucky that nobody ever bothered to follow them.


	21. Age Change AU

**Request: Age change AU**

 **Written by: Gabeclone**

 **Apparently Aberrant "Abby" Script gave gabe this prompt...and I thought it was Aberrant's work. That's to say...this is a good freaking story. Hats off to gabe. Abby...you best be watching your back, gabe's coming up** _ **quick**_ **.**

Ages changed AU, one of the older Loud girls (I imagined Luna or Lynn), failed a test and she asks Mr. Lincoln to let her retake the test. He, being the responsible teacher that he is, makes sure she learns her *lesson* first before letting her retake it~

1347189235874852930218972958308725693410385724313857231582975391358327840582

Lincoln Loud watched over his class. He had the eyes of an eagle and instincts of a kindergarten teacher. He ate trouble makers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Nobody was going to get away with anything untoward while HE was on patrol. Moving between the ails of desks, he kept his head of a swivel and focused with laser like intensity on each student, taking their tests with their heads down and their pencils moving. He paid extra attention to the difficult students. That sounded bad in his head… To rephrase, he loved teaching and he loved his students, but some students didn't apply themselves as well as other students. Lincoln considered it his duty to ensure they made the most of themselves. So he kept an eye on those who were likely to fall into distraction.

He paused and turned his gaze back, studying the form of one Lynn Loud Jr., who was hunched over particularly sharply. She was almost curled into a ball. Now, that could mean a number of things. She could just be panicking. Maybe she didn't study as hard as she needed to, maybe she did and her mind just blanked upon seeing the test, maybe she was having a full blown panic attack. She was, after all, the star player on her team. The pressure to perform had to be huge. By the same token, the pressure to get good grades so she wasn't booted from the team, had to be even bigger. If it was any of those things, Lincoln would understand. He wasn't a jock of any kind, being more of a comic book nerd himself, but he went to the school team games the same as anyone else. So, if she'd just blanked, or she was having a panic attack, he would understand. He would assign her some extra credit, or offer her a chance to retake the test… Still, there were other possibilities for what could be happening, as well. Lincoln would not be doing his job as a teacher if he didn't at least check.

Weaving between desks, Lincoln casually made his way to the corner of the room. His new position granting him a better angle from which to observe, and so when Lynn lifted her head up, glanced around furtively and flipped a page in a packet of papers she held concealed in her hand, Lincoln saw every detail and was disappointed. If he could have, he would have collapsed at his desk and placed his head in his hands, but he couldn't. He had to remain strong for the students. So he waited.

Just before the bell rang for the end of the day, he called an end to the test and had everyone place their completed work on his desk. He sent them back to their seats to clean up their supplies and when the bell tolled, they all began filing for the door.

"Ms. Loud, stay behind please." He called into the mass of bodies.

"Oooooooo, Someone's in trouble." Someone sang, through Lincoln didn't see who.

Lynn Loud broke from the pack and approached his desk. She appeared nervous.

"You wanted to see me Lincoln?" Her voice trembled just a bit.

"While we're on school property, call me Mr. Loud." He rebuked her. She flinched back.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Loud?" She repeated.

"Place your backpack next to my desk." He ordered, waiting for her to comply before continuing. "I saw you, you know." He intoned stonily. "When you were taking the test, I saw you cheat."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stepped back.

"No?" He stood from his seat and snatched up her pack, searching through the bag until he found what he was searching for. "What's this than?" He brandished a small packet of paper. The answers for the test were written down on every page. "I want you to know that you've forced my hand." He towered over her. "You're getting a zero on this test."

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"If you caught me cheating, why didn't you just call me out right then, huh?!" She shouted, her lips curled into a snarl.

"What good would that have done?" Lincoln asked, exhaustion seeping into his tone.

"I would have known faster! I wouldn't have had my hopes torn away from me!"

"And you also would have been embarrassed in front of the entire class." His retort stole her anger from her, and she seemed to collapse in on herself.

"I want you to know that I'm quite angry with you, a little sad for you, but mostly I'm disappointed in you." Lincoln fell back into his chair.

Lynn trembled in front of his desk. She hugged herself, with her head bowed. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Y-you don't know what it's like." She began, "I have to be good at everything. Lynn, be a good role model. Lynn, we're counting on you. Lynn, if you lose here we lose everything. Lynn, we're pinning all our hopes and dreams on you!" Her head tilted back up. "I CAN"T TAKE IT!" she screamed. "Do you KNOW how much PRESSURE the teams puts on me?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PRESSURE EVERYBODY ELSE PUTS ON ME?! I'm the lynchpin of my entire team! If I hold, my entire team takes the credit, but it I fail, it's ALL MY FAULT! I HATE IT!"

"Why don't you just quit than?" Lincoln asked softly, suddenly concerned for her.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I love playing. It's one of the things that makes me happiest. I just wish everyone would stop relying on me so much."

Lincoln brought his palms to his face and sighed heavily. He felt for her, he really did. Beyond their relationship as teacher and student, Lynn was his younger sister of several years. He didn't like to think that influenced his decision here, but he knew it did. Even if not in the way one might expect. He wasn't showing favoritism. He just knew his sister well enough to know that she tended to bottle things up. If she was breaking in front of him now, this must have been a long time coming. He leaned forward in his chair.

"Alright. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give you another week to study for this test, then you're going to take it again." An expression of awe broke over her, and she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Thank you Lincoln!" She gushed, rushing to gather her things.

"I wasn't finished yet." She froze. "There are extenuating circumstances, but you still cheated, and I'm still disappointed in you for that. You should have just come to me with your troubles. I would have gladly given you another week to study, but you cheated instead. So you're going to be serving detention with me now." Her face fell in disappointment and shame. "Pick up some chalk." He waited for her to do so. "Starting at the top left corner of the left most black board, write the words "I will not cheat on tests." over and over again, until you run out of space on the entire board. Then move on to the next one."

She looked confused for a moment, and Lincoln could understand why. Writing lines hadn't been used as a punishment in schools for quite a while. She'd probably never been required to do that in any of her previous, admittedly very few, detentions. Though eventually she got over it and moved to the board, standing on her tip toes to reach the top of the board.

Lincoln wheeled his chair around to observe her from behind. Ensure she didn't try to get out of her punishment by just writing in big letters or anything. When he was relatively sure she was taking her task seriously however, he let him mind wander. Thinking about their home life, because yes he still lived with his parents. Teachers didn't get paid that much, he couldn't really afford a house, and an apartment would be an unnecessary drain on his already limited funds. It was much more cost effective to remain at home, until he could save up enough to buy his own place.

He wondered if Lynn had confided in anyone else. Lucy for instance, she and Lynn had always been weirdly close, despite their wildly differing personalities. If not Lucy than… Leni? Leni had the family worried, as young as she was, there was something a little off about her… They were thinking of having Lisa take a look at her at some point. Still though, off or not, Leni was very socially minded. She was extremely empathetic, so she actually had a pretty good chance of figuring out that something was bothering Lynn on her own… At which point she would probably tell Lori.

Now that was an adorable subject. Lori and her little boyfriend Bobby. They were so cute together, and once they stopped dancing around each other, they couldn't stop spending time with each other. Where Bobby was, Lori wasn't far behind, and vise versa.

His facial expression turned sour, because thinking about Bobby inevitably got him thinking about Ronnie Anne and their recent break up with each other. Lincoln didn't even completely get why it happened. Though, full circle, thinking about Ronnie Anne got him thinking about Lynn, and how similar their personalities were. Lincoln supposed that was one of the things that made him and Lynn close. He liked that kind of personality and Lynn had it. He refocused his eyes on her as she finished the first board and moved onto the second.

She stood on her tiptoes to reach the top and Lincoln couldn't help but notice how her jersey rode up. exposing the arc of her back, rising up. The curve of her hips. The swell of her breast, almost pressed against the board. He could feel himself hardening, and he tried to tell himself that he was experiencing side effects from thinking about Ronnie Anne, but Lincoln had never been very good at lying to himself. Thinking about Ronnie Anne may have gotten him in the right frame of mind, but he couldn't deny the truth that he found solidifying in his mind. Lynn was extremely attractive. She had an athletic body, and a lithe form. He could feel himself straining against the inside of his pants, and he debated about what to do. Lynn was attractive, he knew that, but could he justify what he was thinking about doing? More reasons. He needed more reasons. He found her mentally attractive as well. He liked her personality. If she stopped him he would stop. He would go slow. With her line done, she dropped back onto her heals and took a step to the side. This time on her way up, her chest brushed against the board and Lincoln watched, as if in slow motion, her soft orbs flatted against the black and shift down as she dragged them up it.

He snapped. He stood from his chair and crossed the distance to stand behind her. She stiffened and paused in her work when he placed his hands on her hips.

"Lincoln?" She asked.

"I didn't tell you to stop. You're still being punished. Continue your work." He waited for her to start again. "From now on, you're not allowed to speak, except to tell me to stop. I want you to know that I will stop if you tell me to."

She nodded and continued to write. He worked the flesh on her hips, rubbing circles and working one hand up her side, under her shirt, and the other one down her shorts. She shivered, whether in apprehension or anticipation, Lincoln didn't know, but she didn't tell him to stop. His hands worked. One of them undulating over her ribs, snaking around to the front, he cupped an orb over her bra, before lifting it with his thumb and slipping his hand under to touch her flesh directly. He latched onto her nipple, rolling it between his pointer finger and his thumb, while pressing into the firm but giving flesh with his other fingers. With his other hand, he hooked the band of her shorts and panties, dragging them down her legs, until they fell to her ankles. She was slick against his digits, and he quickly found the bead at the top of her slit. Seizing it between his other pointer finger and thumb, he lightly pinched and pulled it, slipping the rest of his digits into her warm cavern. He rolled the inside of her tunnel across his fingers while pumping them continuously.

She gasped for air, her breath coming in and out in short bursts, even as she struggled to keep writing on the board. Her nipples hardened to rocks and her juices sluiced down his hand and her legs. She struggled to breath, and with every passing moment her muscles tensed more and more as she fought to keep her balance. She was on the edge of the abyss, and when Lincoln bit down on her shoulder, it was the extra push she needed to topple over completely. The pain mixing with the pleasure into a completely indescribable feeling. She threw her head back, and it was only through Lincolns own quick reaction, that her scream wasn't heard throughout the school. He wrenched his hand from her core and brought it to her head, turning it and mashing his lips against hers, so she screamed into his mouth.

While she was still gathering herself, Lincoln pulled her shirt up, slipping her unresisting arms through the sleeves, and pulling it over her head, he unlatched her bra, and pulled it away. leaving her dressed only in her shorts and panties, which barely counted because they were still hanging around her ankles. Unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, he stepped from them and his boxers, leaving him totally bare from the waist down. His rod slapped into her, nestled between her butt cheeks. He waited until her breathing calmed down, and moved it down and under, so it slapped against her core. A shudder ran through her body, and her nectars ran down and around his shaft, collecting at his sack and dripping to the floor. She turned her head to look at him, and he lined himself up. Shoving in with a single quick motion. Lynn let out a strangled gasp and moaned, throwing her head back.

The pace he set was rhythmic and hard, pumping into her with the steady regularity of an engine piston, driving his length into her as deep as it could go and shaping her core around him. Her flesh undulating and rippling across his meat as jolts and shocks ran up her spine, and her breasts her pushed into the board. Rubbing up and down it, smearing her words and getting chalk on her skin. Not that she was trying to prevent that, Her breath came hot from her throat. She rested the side of her head against the board, and braced herself against it with her hands, getting chalk dust on her palms and in her hair as well. Pleasure shot through her with every pump, and she lost her ability to regulate anything, focused entirely on remaining upright, so she could continue experiencing this. Spit dribbled from her mouth, over her lips, down the board, and onto her breasts. Lubricating between them and the black surface.

With a particularly hard thrust, the shock of feeling robbed her of the strength in her legs.

She wailed piteously as she fell, convinced she would lose contact with her brother and this would all stop, but he caught her.

Ceasing to pump into her for just a moment, he walked with her speared on his shaft to his desk. As her feet hung slack, her shorts slipped from one of them and stayed on only through their connection to her other ankle. He laid her over his desk, pushing her chest down to meet the surface. Her breast flattened against it, even after he stopped pushing, and with a final check to make sure she wasn't going anywhere, he pulled out and pounded back in. The new position allowing him to reach even deeper than before. He slammed into her over and over again, his pelvis meeting her ass with a sharp slap of flesh against flesh, again and again. Electricity ran up her spine and her tongue lolled from her mouth, falling to the desk while a puddle of spit pooled out from around it. She barely registered her brother grunting as his pace became more erratic. With a final grunting slam, he pushed in as far as he could physically go, and Lynn felt her insides flood with warmth. He pulled from her and stumbled to his chair, falling into it and heaving for breath.

Lynn lay on the desk, almost insensate, but after a while she gathered herself enough to begin observing the world around her again. Lincoln was off to the side, his pants where back on and he was speaking into a phone.

"Yeah, she's fine. She cheated on the test, I'm keeping her for detention." He paused to let the other person speak. "No mom, there were extenuating circumstances. Go easy on her when she gets back okay? I'm letting her retake the test in a week." Anther pause. "Yeah, I'll help her study at home. Okay bye." He hung up.

Walking around the desk, he picked up a towel and began gently cleaning her off.

"You okay?" He asked her softly.

"Y-yeah…"

"You've been out for a bit. We should probably head home after you get dressed."

"Okay."

Half an hour later, they were sitting in the driveway of their home. Lincoln turned off his car, but they sat there, until.

"Hey, Lincoln." He turned to her, "Do you want to see a movie after the game on Friday?"

He cracked a grin.

"Sure."

And they got out of the car, holding hands until they were forced to separate for appearances at the door.

31838726438eiufht73289eiorhy7432890eiojrhrty7892i3oejrhty892312893457923791238179923

You'll notice that I gradually change perspective from Lincoln to Lynn.


	22. Makin' Babies

**Notes: So, gabeclone asked me a couple weeks ago to do a prompt-trade thing, and he did one I gave him, and this is one he gave me. It was pretty fun! Perverting the standard social norms of siblinghood never gets old! Enjoy, you horny, perverted readers~**

 **Prompt: With the Loud parents away on a second honeymoon, Lori and Lincoln take up the roll of Mom and Dad to the rest of the Loud children, but they find themselves getting drawn much deeper into the rolls than they thought they would when they set out.**

 **Requested by: gabeclone**

 **Written by: Abby Script  
**

It was date night. The parents were gone. And Lori was left in charge.

But instead of her normal Stalinistic routine, she decided to get a little help keeping the kids entertained for the evening.

And what better thing could the Queen of No get than the King of Yes?

It was awkward at first; Lori still feeling the urge to crush everyone's crazy antics, but Linc made the perfect counterbalance to her strict rule over the house. When Luna wanted to take things up to the highest notch, and Lori wanted to unplug the amps and ground the girl to her room, Lincy found a decent compromise by turning the amp halfway down.

The longer the night went on, the easier things got between them. The more they looked after their 'kids,' the more the young ones started to look toward them for guidance.

That's how, approaching ten and the appointed time for lights out, Lori came to be sitting on the couch beside her brother with Lola snuggling into her breasts, and Lana snuggling into Linc's.

As vicious as the twins could be; like wild animals and steroidal mobsters compressed into the tiny devious bodies of six-year-old girls; they were still just little girls. Things happened and they got scared and they sought out their parents… but only Lori and Linc were there.

They were cuddling into their older siblings' chests and falling asleep when it happened.

Lola accidentally muttered, "I love you, mommy" at the same that Lana muttered, "I love you, daddy."

Lori's eyes grew wide as she unconsciously glanced at her brother.

Linc's heart skipped a beat as he grew more aware of his surroundings. He felt how hot and giving Lori's naked thigh was against his pants. His eyes darted down and grazed over her pale, smooth, hairless leg. So thick and yet so slender and long. Her legs were crossed as she cradled Lola in her lap, and he could see how tight her brown shorts were against her core.

He let out a tiny moan because, gosh, he could see the outline of her crotch, so tight and inviting, as her shorts clung to her like a second skin.

At the noise her brother made, Lori's heart skipped and her lips twitched. She saw how his eyes were looking at her. She looked down and there, between Lana's legs as she sat crossways on her brother, Linc's pants were getting tighter by the second. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips as her eyes trailed up his lean stomach and chiseled chest.

God, Lynn may be the most annoying sibling in the entire universe, but she turned Linc into a fine specimen of masculinity, strength, and virility.

Her eyes trailed across his bobbing Adam's apple and over his chin and finally settled on his parted, breathless mouth.

Lola's little hand was pawing at Lori's chest as she snuggled her head up to the older girl's neck. She was muttering in her sleep, "I want a little brother, mommy."

Lori's heart surged in warmth and excitement as her eyes trailed up to his eyes.

Lana accidentally grinded her leg against Linc's handyman tool he kept in the front of his pants, and she muttered with her twin, "I want one, too, daddy."

Linc's eyes were twinkling as he locked them with Lori's.

For a few seconds that's all they did; looking into each other's soul as they communicated in an unspoken language.

Soon, Lori's lips crooked into a smile and her hand shifted until it was resting on Linc's upper thigh. Her fingertips were gently pressing into the tightness of his jeans. Her heart didn't slow down a single bit as his hand settled on hers and slid her palm overtop his handy dandy babymaker.

His voice was low and hazy, "What do you think, honey?"

Lori looked down at the child in her lap, and the other girl in her partner's lap, and she smiled.

"I want another one."

Neither thought about going upstairs to snatch up a stray sibling and snuggle with them like a doting parent does their toddler.

Lincoln smiled as he cupped Lana's bottom and lifted their selves off the couch.

Lori put an arm around Lola's shoulders and an arm under her legs, and she hefted the girl up.

Lincoln laid Lana down, placing a pillow under her head, and then Lori placed Lola facing in the opposite direction with a pillow under her head as well.

Lincoln pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and tucked it under the two girls.

He stood back and smiled warmly as his partner knelt down by each girl, pushed back their bangs, and laid a wet kiss to their foreheads.

"Mommy loves you, girls~"

Lori stood up, took a step back, and leant into her partner's side. She crossed her arms over her bountiful chest as she looked down at their brood.

Lincoln put an arm around his partner and held her close.

They breathed in deeply and sighed, taking in the sight of innocence and contentment on the girls' faces.

Lori hummed, "It kinda makes you want another one, doesn't it?"

Lincoln rubbed the curve above her hip with his fingers. "Yes, it does, babe."

Lori turned toward him, then, looking down at her partner. His head came up to her breasts. He was at the perfect height for helping her to practice breastfeeding~

"The girls did say they wanted a little brother…"

Lincoln used his arm to pull her groin against his stomach. She was a little tall for his height; he was like that one little dog trying to mount a tall bitch… but a bed would fix that~

"Well, their birthday is in nine months…"

Lori took his hand and led her partner to the master bedroom with a devious grin on her face.

"So, it looks like we need to hurry, hubby~"

Lincoln playfully sighed in distress. "Yes, dear."

Lori pushed the door open and flipped the light on.

"Oh, don't be that way…"

As Lincoln entered and turned to close the door, she pressed him against the wood paneling, smooshing her curvaceous body against his entire backside.

"…don't you want to make a baby with me?"

Lincoln shivered as her hands slipped into his pants and cupped a generous feel of his assets. He gasped as her hot breath covered his ear a second before her teeth nipped his lobe.

She squeezed his long manhood and rolled his balls with her other fingers.

"Mmm, I think you do want to make me pregnant~"

She pressed her chest into his and grinded her thighs against his legs, all the while she kept fondling him. Her other hand reached around to his butt and gave him a squeeze.

Lincoln's hands were inching up the back of her shirt, titillating her bare skin. And when he found her bra strap, he casually loosened it. His wry lips found purchase in the curve of her neck and he warmed her skin with hot breaths before her dipped his tongue against her skin.

Lori shivered as a moan escaped her throat. Her partner felt so hard and long in her hand; she couldn't wait any longer.

She pushed off of him, leaving him in a daze, and sauntered over to the bed; her hips swinging and her head turning halfway toward him so a single, alluring set of eyelashes batted at him from over top her shoulder.

Lincoln slumped against the panel door, catching his breath, as he watched his partner slip her shirt over her body and let her bra drop helplessly to the ground.

Lori pulled it off her hair and just held her arms upward, causing her skin to stretch and make her breasts perkier and fuller. She shook her head as she dropped the shirt carelessly to the floor and put her hands through the locks, raking them roughly to make it look like she had bedhead… the sexy kind~

Then, she dipped her chest down and gave Linc a wonderful view of her ass. She slipped her shorts, panties, and all down her wide, childbearing hips and wiggled her butt as she let the material fall to her ankles. She lifted one foot and spread her legs apart, blowing a kiss at him from between her legs.

Mmm, Lynn ain't the only one who's flexible~

One of her hands trailed down her stomach until two fingers reached her glistening sex, and she spread herself apart to give him a view of her inner hole.

"Think you can do the job, stud?"

Her walls rippled in ecstasy at the heated gaze he gave her as he stepped forward.

His shirt fell on the floor, his pants flew across the room, his undies landed somewhere neither cared to pay any attention to…

Lincoln had his hands on her hips and his rock hard member was bumping into her thigh.

Lori wiggled her butt against him, sighing each time she got sweet, sweet friction between her lips and his swollen head.

Lincoln pushed forward and his thick penis grazed along her clit. He pulled back and repeated it.

Oh, it'd be so easy and unbelievably hot to take her this way, but he wanted to make sure when he pulled out that nothing came out.

He applied pressure to her butt until her legs bumped into the bed and she fell against it.

"What's wrong, babe?" She rolled onto her side, twisting her gorgeous body around so she could look at him.

"Just trying to decide how to make love to you." He smiled as he urged her to lay on her back.

Her cheeks were flushed and she felt light headed as her loving partner pulled her toward him until her ass was barely on the bed.

"And what was wrong with impregnating me from behind, with your strong arms gripping my hips as your warm sex plows me into fertile ground?"

Oh, gosh, when you say it like that it did sound really hot…

"Oh, I'm gonna plow you alright… but this way you won't lose any seeds~"

Lori groaned appreciatively as Lincoln picked her ankles up and laid them on his shoulder. He encouraged her to lock them together, raising her ass off the bed, and he hugged her lean legs to his chest.

Lori whimpered because she wasn't able to see their sexes bumping into each other with her Venus-like legs in the way, but that tantalizing way she was hanging from her partner's shoulders like a drape as he clumsily (purposely) prodded at her dripping sex made it worth it.

Her hands reached behind her head and clutched the sheets tightly as she raised her hips higher off the bed to give Lincoln a better target.

And with a solid thrust, a whimpering cry, and a raspy moan, he struck home~

He only had a few inches in, but he pulled back and thrust in a little farther. Pulled back, and pushed in again, and again, and again until he was bottomed out. Then, he pressed her legs downward until she was bowed and he could properly look into her eyes from a short distance away.

"Ready to make a son?"

She cried out as he pulled out and pushed in; rougher, tighter, deeper, hotter~

"Ahh! We… nngh~! Got to make twins for them." She looked at him, her eyes hazy and dark and her mouth open and moaning lewdly. "We need to make a brother for each of them, honey."

His cock twitched deeply inside her as a fresh wave of pre-cum coated her insides, lubricating her walls and cervix; getting her ready for the big event…

"Do you have any suggestions, love?"

Lori reached a hand up to his forearm wrapped around her legs, and she grabbed onto him to keep herself grounded to him.

She looked right into his eyes, then, and laid out her grand plan for pregnancy.

"Yeah…"

She groaned as he pulled out and pounded into her roughly.

"Fuck me s-so h-h-harrrd~! That my egg splits in two, nngh!"

Oh, Lincoln loved that idea.

He pulled out and hammered into her, the slap of her thick thighs against his body was loud enough to compete with Lori's loud moans and whispered screams of agonizing pleasure.

"And pump me so full with your sperm so you fertilize both~"

He loved that idea even better!

He grunted with the strain against his back as he held onto her tighter, his hips pounding into her ass harder and harder as he felt the end approaching.

Lori moaned and wiggled shamelessly as she tried everything she could to grind her pussy against his thick cock.

All too soon, she felt a scream rip out of her soul as her vagina filled with fire and energy, and she clamped down on Lincoln so hard he couldn't move. As she cried out her pleasure, her little pussy milked him dry.

And Lincoln threw his head back and cried out as he gave it to her; spurt after spurt of fertile seed directly into her cervix and into her precious garden where an egg was waiting for a handsome sperm to rape her~

Lincoln and Lori grunted as he slumped against her, but he kept his member plugged into her hole; as her pussy kept contracting around him and refusing to let go. And he kept unloading into her until she was done.

They stayed that way until their breathing started to settle back and Lincoln's member started to deflate.

Then, Lori looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I don't think it worked, hubby…"

His half-mast penis paused and twitched attentively.

"Oh, really? And what do you propose we do about that?"

She reached a hand up, and leant up at the same time as she pulled him down (she was really thankful she was flexible like Lynn), and she kissed him.

"I think you need to keep fucking me full with your cum until I'm completely knocked up~"

He returned the kiss as he lazily thrust back into her soaking slit, pushing his cum deeper and out of the way as he prepared himself to add more into her sacred well of life.

"I love this plan~"

She wiggled and squirmed, trying to get him harder so he could strike deeper inside her pussy. And she was rewarded when he pulled out to the head and slammed down so fast and hard he kissed her cervix.

"Nngh!"

Nine months later, Lola and Lana were happily playing with their newborn nephews with huge smiles on their faces.

Sadly, the other sisters became jealous, and what could Lincoln and Lori do but-

"Fuck me harder, Lincoln, we've got seven babies to make!"

Oh, God, yes!


	23. Lincoln and Loudest Writers Have Fun

**Written by gabeclone who is quickly establishing himself as one of the best smut writers in the fandom. Uh...this is...well, apparently the new "in" thing is to write homoerotic fan fiction about Loudcest writers, and in this outing, me and some other dudes do a bunch of gay stuff with Lincoln. My character is a cum slut, by the way. And Abby gets fu - well, you'll have to read to find out.**

* * *

LoudLurker's suggestion: (Lincoln seduces and has sex with the audience.)

I found it difficult to come up with a plot where Lincoln has sex with, literally everybody who reads the story. Therefore I decided to choose specific members of the audience for him to seduce. To that end, I chose the people who I thought would be the most okay with being inserted into this story. Then I went a step further.

11394812rueih74389210iroeu489230iru482390ireowfhr3742yuij1h78349ir0gju34921084u132ir1

The scene in front of Lincoln was both familiar and unusual. A smirk curled his lips as he took in the three in front of him. One in a yellow plaid skirt and white blouse. A pink squirt flower on their chest matched the ones on their shoes. Their hair was done up in a pony tail.

The second stood in a sea foam green dress, with white frills at the neck, sleeves, and hem. They wore flip flops and had a pair of sunglasses that rested on top of their head. A toothy grin stretched over their face

The third wore a sky blue tank top, stretched appealingly over their chest. Combined with a pair of beige short shorts, blue loafers, and pearl earrings pierced through both lobes.

Yes, all of that was very familiar to Lincoln. What differed was everything else.

Where Luan was relatively short, Loudlurker was basketball tall. His muscular arms bulged disproportionally, from a much thinner frame. Cut marks littered his legs from where he clearly tried shaving them to get in character. A tuff or two of beard hair clung to his neck, where he'd missed when shaving his beard earlier. His brown hair was unevenly dyed. Originally black, but bleached blond, and dyed brown. It looked like a tie die shirt made by a color blind person. He was clearly uncomfortable. Looking about nervously, as he shuffled in place.

AberrantScript stood confidently, contrasting his neighbor. He stood tall, a grin displayed on his face that refused to quit. He'd clearly gone the extra mile. His legs were smoothly shaven, his hair was done up just so, he'd pierced his ears and gotten some red hoop earrings, he was wearing a padded bra to give the illusion that he had breasts. If nothing else, Lincoln had to admire his commitment to the role.

Flagg stared at Lincoln, a look of undisguised lust in his eyes. Unlike the other two, he'd not tried very hard with his own outfit. His tank top and shorts stretched, to the breaking point, over his muscular and broad frame. Dark curls of hair poked out from beneath his shirt, and his legs were covered like a forrest. Stubble tickled his square jaw. To be honest, Lincoln was actually surprised he'd even bothered to get his ears pierced.

"You know why we're here." Flagg rumbled, his voice reverberating off the surrounding walls and causing Loudlurker to jump in surprise.

"Oh, I know." Lincoln acknowledged. "I know exactly why you're here." He rose from his seat and moved towards the door. "No use wasting time. Why don't we get this started." He opened the door, "Don't keep me waiting too long. We wouldn't want my real sisters to come home and see this." and shut it behind him.

Leaning agains the barrier, he rested the back of his head against the cool wood, and waited for them to begin.

"I-it's n-not fair?" Loudlurker began the scene by making what should have been an indignant shout into a question.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence on the other side of the door, and Lincoln imagined that the other two stared at their compatriot with a deadpan look.

"U-um… I m-mean…" Loudlurker coughed awkwardly. "It's not fair!"

"Ummm, Like what's not fair, Luan?" Aberrant asked, making the effort to heighten the pitch of his voice so it sounded more feminine.

"You and Lori have massive b-b-boo…" Loudlurker's words trailed off in a breathy and horse whisper. He cleared his throat. "You and Lori have massive boobs, but I haven't even needed to buy a training bra yet!"

"You can't rush these things Luan." Flagg rumbled, his voice like two boulders grinding together. "Some people are just late bloomers."

"I don't know what that means." Aberrant said, "But I'm sure yours with grow. Just drink plenty of juice and they'll totes grow eventually."

"I-I don't want them to grow eventually." Loudlurker began, growing more confident as he went. "I want them to grow now!"

That was his cue. He spun in place and knocked on the door, opening it without waiting for them to invite him in.

"Guys?" He struggled to sound as sincere as possible, lest he ruin the scene. "What's wrong?"

Nobody said anything for a few moments. Then, as one, they turned to look at Flagg. He was staring at Lincoln. His gaze unbroken from the moment the white haired boy entered the room. His pupils were dilated and unfocused. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Lincoln cleared his throat, causing Flagg to lurch back to the present. He lightly shook his head and swept his eyes across the other three.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Lincoln prompted him again.

"Luan's upset that her boobs aren't growing." Flagg finally said his line.

Lincoln took on a look of consideration, before turning to Loudlurker. His finger raised, as though he'd just had an idea.

"I think I may know how to help you." He stated.

Loudlurker did his best to look hopeful, not that he had to try too hard, knowing what was coming and all.

"Really? How?"

"In Japan, they believe you can make a girls boobs grow bigger and faster by fondling them. It's worth a try here, don't you think?"

"Yes!" Lurker agreed a little too enthusiastically. He cleared his throat, "I mean. If you think it'll help."

Lincoln chuckled at Lurkers reaction. Nodding towards Lori's bed, he waited for Lurker to sit down, before moving behind him, and wrapping his arms around to Lurkers front.

"Stop me at any time, if you become uncomfortable."

Loudlurker nodded, his ponytail shifting and settling on Lincoln's face. Lincoln blew out a puff of air and scrunched his face up. He shook his head to the side to get Lurkers hair out of his face, before reaching up to Lurkers chest, and rubbing small circles around his nipples, through the blouse. He rolled his digits across Lurkers flat chest, feeling the tightened muscles of his pecs, and massaging deep. His fingers splayed, working larger and larger rotations. Making his way down, the tips of his fingers danced over Lurkers ribs and down to his hips, before slipping under the hem of Lurkers yellow plaid skirt and snaking around to the front.

Loudlurker's breathing came in and out steadily, at the start, but the further down Lincoln went, the quicker his breathing became. Little hitches and stutters, pops and starts, mixed with a deeper and more needy heaving that began deep in Lurkers being.

Aberrant and Flagg moved in closer, shoulder to shoulder, as they watched Loudlurker come undone before their eyes. The skirt wearing mans back arcing when Lincoln's palm finally met his straining shaft. Cool grip around sweltering flesh. The white haired boy pealed away the panties that fought to contain him, and slipped the skirt down enough for Lurkers aching length to spring free.

Wrapping each digit around Lurkers girth, one at a time, from the base up, Lincoln began to lightly pump his shaft. Up and down, gripping harder as he went up and gripping softer as he went down, as though he was trying to milk the man. Lurkers hands scrabbled for any purchase they could find, eventually settling on gripping fistfuls of blanket, even as sweat beaded down his brown and his face contorted in pleasure. Lincoln's hand picked up in pace. Moving up and down, up and down, up and down. rising and falling. Lurkers chest expanded and contracted, gasps escaping past his lips, as he muttered incoherently. His lips and tongue trying and failing to form words, until he froze. With a low groan, his length jerked in Lincoln's hand and a shower of seed arced through the air, only to be caught by Flagg's cupped hands.

"Nice reflexes." Lincoln commented, as Loudlurker slumped and rolled to the side. "We wouldn't want that getting on the carpet. What are you going to do with it now though?"

His answer came in the form of Flagg lifting his cupped hands to his mouth and slurping the protein down like an oyster. he lapped the remainder from his palms, savoring the sticky warmth and rolling it around in his mouth, before turning his desirous eyes on Lincoln and zeroing in on the bulge in his pants.

"It looks like you have a problem there." His voice rolling like thunder. "Why don't I help you with it?"

Lincoln smirked and scooted forwards on the bed, allowing Flagg greater access.

"One would think you even enjoyed the flavor." He taunted, as the boulder of a man in a sky blue tank top, kneeled between his legs and unzipped his jeans.

"It's not just that." Flagg growled seductively, sniffing the musk of the younger boys iron as it sprung from his jeans. "I don't just like the flavor. I'm addicted to it." He released a hot breath against Lincoln's sensitive flesh. "Everything about it is sublime. The thickness in my mouth, rolling it around my tongue. The thicker the better. I want to be able to chew it." He caressed his cheek against the side, his stubble tickling the skin. "The scent of it intoxicates me, muddling my thoughts. The flavor, an indescribable blend that lures me in every time. The best part is the anticipation though." He stopped speaking and the chasm of his mouth descended on Lincoln's length. His lips sealing at the base.

An inward breath filtered through the gaps in the boys teeth, and with slitted eyes he could see Lurker being gathered up by Aberrant and bent over Leni's bed. Lurkers skirt was pulled down, and Aberrant pulled down his own panties just enough for his length to slip out and lift the hem of his dress from below. He placed the head against Lurkers puckered hole and pushed in with a sudden shove, but that was the last that Lincoln saw because the suction from Flagg increased a notch and he involuntarily clenched his eyes completely shut.

Flagg was clearly experienced in this field, and Lincoln reaped the benefits of it. The pumping of the mans head, the light scraping of his teeth, the intricate knots his tongue made around Lincoln's shaft. The combined sensation sent tingles and shivers up and down the boys spine, and his breath caught in his throat. His own inexperience showed when he didn't last long under Flagg's expert attention, and with barely a mumble to warn the man, he exploded in his mouth and down his throat. Flagg pulled back quickly, positioning his head on Lincoln's shaft so all of the boys seed gathered on his tongue. He grinned, visibly squelching the white through his teeth, before tossing his head back and swallowing with exaggerated movement.

Panting, Lincoln looked over at the other two, seeing an Aberrant on the brink of finishing. His hips bucking wildly as he forcefully slammed his length in and out of Loudlurker. With a final grunt, he released and stumbled backwards. Sticky white dribbling from Lurkers hole and down his thighs.

Lincoln found his length standing at attention, once again, at the sight. As the only one he'd not had fun with yet, Lincoln moved after Aberrant. Guiding the man back towards Lori's bed, he mirrored the mans earlier actions with Lurker, by bending him over it. Of course AberrantScript was a full grown adult, while Lincoln was only eleven years old. With Aberrant simply bent over the bed, his hole was much too high for Lincoln to reach. So he forced the man to kneel. At the perfect hight, he gripped Aberrants hips and lined himself up. Aberrant wiggled his ass invitingly, and with a solid push, Lincoln found his length enfolded inside the man. The warmth and the pressure alone almost made him cum, but he'd just released himself. He could last much longer now. He pulled back slowly, his shaft scraping along the inside of Aberrant, who hummed and chirped in appreciation of the sensations, and pushed back in a little faster. Pulling out and pushing in, he gripped the mans hips as hard as he could and pumped his length as fast as he could. Picking up speed quickly. The lubricated friction built up heat between them, and Aberrants breaths came in gasps and sighs, his face buried in the blankets.

Lincoln could feel the strain in his muscles, as he kept up his pace and with a impulsive thought, he lifted a hand up and brought it down. The palm slapping against the mans jiggling ass, and Aberrant let out a surprised but pleasurable trill, prompting Lincoln to do it again and again. The print on Aberrant's rear becoming redder and redder with each swipe swipe of the boys hand, until it almost glowed a cherry color and Aberrant's shuddered and came, his seed spraying across the bed frame. It would be a mess and a pain to clean up later, but at the moment Lincoln didn't care, because he was about to cum himself. Slamming home a final time, a shudder ran through his whole body as his shaft jerked and flooded Aberrants bowels with cum.

Stumbling back and falling to the floor, he looked at the other two in time to see them cum in each others mouths and roll out of their sixty-nine position.

At the end of it all, they all lay panting heavily in various positions around the room.

"Alright, that was fun and I'll see you all again next week, but you might want to leave soon." Lincoln said, forcing himself up on his elbows. "My dad with be home soon, and your restraining orders haven't expired yet. He'll definitely call the police."

139818234203iewjfhy879230ioewjfry8789u32iojr92830482398ueiorwjfh879283irjoehu78921141

Chapter notes:

Some people just want to watch the world burn. I'm not one of those people, but watching it smolder is fun.

I was half tempted to write Lincoln as myself, but that wouldn't have fulfilled the request.

The entire time I was writing this, I had lines from the SpongeBob movie stuck in my head.

I wanted to include Max Hero in this story. Have him burst in at the end, wearing a skin suit made from Lincoln's dad, but I didn't have his permission to use him in the story and I don't know how to contact him.


	24. Tea Party

**(LoudLurker)**

 **Lola has a Princess Pony themed tea party with Lucy.**

 **This is literally just a tea party.**

 **Written by Gabeclone**

3214983789eifj8923ieu78923ierjfh89i23ej78923iurehy89u23iojerfhry8923ueiu78938942382947

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her small plastic chair. Across from her, Lola tucked a lacy handkerchief into the neck of her dress like a bib.

"Sorry that I couldn't get real tea for your first tea party with me Lucy." Lola lifted her pink plastic kettle and poured something thick into her tea cup, before taking Lucy's own cup and pouring her some as well. "I have some cookies though." She grinned widely, her two front teeth conspicuously absent. Though that was a familiar view at this point. "I'm not allowed near the stove." She continued, dripping her cookie in her cup, and soaking it in the liquid within. "I think My replacement is even better though." She brought the cookie to her mouth and took delicate bites.

Lola's eyes closed as she savored the flavor, and Lucy took the opportunity to look around the room. Bright colors assaulted her eyes from every direction. It was almost unbearable. The only thing making it so, being the proliferation of Princess Pony themed decorations around. Lucy didn't know how Lola found out that she liked the show, but she'd used the knowledge to blackmail her into this.

"I used to hate the show, as you know." Lucy's gaze snapped back to Lola, who'd been watching her look around the room. "The fact that you liked it for so long is shocking to me. The old series was trash, and I can't help but wonder how you could stand it." She took a sip from her glass. "The new show though, it's really fun. I very much like it." She reached for another cookie. "Drink your tea, it's going to get cold."

Lucy startled, looking down at her own cup. She lifted it and took a sniff. It smelled like… She took tentative sip, swishing the thick liquid around inside her mouth and letting it coat her tongue. It tasted like… She looked down at her cup, and back up at Lola.

"Is this?" She ventured to ask.

"Yep!" Lola smiled brightly again. "This wouldn't be a Princess Pony party without a properly sourced drink." Lola swirled her pinky around in her cup, lifting it and licking the contents off. "When I have my regular tea parties, I usually use Lincoln's. He's always happy to provide, and his is definitely the best I've tasted. I wanted to go all out for this though." She tipped her head back, emptying the glass. It looked to Lucy like Lola almost wanted to lick the bottom of the cup. "Lana found a source, and came through for me. I'll have to thank her later."

The things that Lola said clicked into place in her mind. Lincoln? He was the?… That meant… She looked back down at her glass. She needed to come to more of these parties in the future.

"So, what do you think?"

Lucy looked from her still full cup to her younger sister. A milky white pony semen stache coating her upper lip, even as her tongue came out to drag some in. Lucy looked back down at her cup, and gulped it all down in one go. It would be rude to waste it after all.

"Maybe Princess Pony isn't my thing after all." She felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards. "But I'd be happy to come to more parties in the future, especially if Lincoln is going to be there as well."

"You're right of course." Lola conceded, eying the kettle. "Too much work for an inferior product. I'll be switching back to my regular supplier. And I'd be glad to accommodate you." She dabbed the white from around her lips.


	25. Trapped in the Vending Machine

**Suggested by: LeviAckerman0209**

 **Suggestion: Lincoln gets stuck in a vending machine.**

* * *

Lincoln Loud was trapped. In a vending machine. His lil ass thought it'd be cool to reach up through the slot and steal, but somehow he got all up in it and now he was pressed against the glass, his face smooshed, arms bent, legs crooked - he looked like a bug splattered on a windshield. "Help me!" he cried weakly. His voice was hoarse from hours of screaming - the vending machine was around the side of a rural bus station on a two lane road in the dusty west Texas desert, so the chances of his being rescued were next to nil.

He was probably going to die.

"Please!" he moaned and smacked his palm against the glass. It was the dead of night, but still hot as balls in here - sweat coursed down his face in rivulets and stained his polo shirt. He had to pee really bad, and the heat was making him sick to his stomach. "God!" he called. "Save me!"

Through the fogged pane, he saw only empty desert, an overhead lamp casting harsh orange light against thistly scrub brush. He was alone. Totally alone. Just as he had been in life - his family kicked his ass out the house for being bad luck, and after spending six months living under the back porch like a dog, subsisting on literal scraps from the garbage, he jumped a freight train heading west. His first day on the rails, a gang of hobos butt fucked him while one sat on the sidelines, playing the banjo and yodeling about loving tight boy hole. When they were done, they kicked his ass off of their train, and he had to walk sixteen miles to the nearest town, where a kind man took him in for the night.

And molested him.

Oy vey.

A week later, a van full of hippies picked him up hitchhiking through Kansas and shared their pot with him, only it wasn't pot. _Guys,_ he said as his face began to melt, _this isn't weed_. When he woke up, he was in some old lady's front yard and she hit him with her cane until the sheriff showed up and took him to a group home, where he was gang raped yet again.

 _Okay, y'all, this is getting silly. Remove your penis from my anus plz._

The group home wasn't so bad - three hots and a cot, you know? But the thrice daily rapes got kind of old. He'd be on his bed reading an Ace Savvy comic, then he'd look up to find all the other boys clustered around his doorway, wearing only tight briefs against their throbbing erections. _Really, guys? Fucking me in the shower wasn't enough? We gotta do this_ again? By the time he jumped out the window and booked it, his ass was so loose it looked like a sandwich from Arby's. And not even a good one, like in the commercials - like it was slapped together by a careless teenager.

He managed to get a bus ticket, and here he was, trapped in a vending machine waiting to die like an animal.

Maybe if -

Someone emerged from the shadows, and when the light fell across their face, Lincoln gasped. It was his sister, Leni! "Hi, Lincy!"

Suddenly all of his sisters were there, and his dad too. Dad whipped out a crowbar and pried the door open, freeing Lincoln - the night air was cool and sweet. Lincoln stumbled out and took a deep breath, his muscles aching. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We realized we were being kind of dumb," Lynn said, "so we decided to let you back into our family."

"Oh, that's what's up."

"And," Lori added, "we kind of need a favor."

Lincoln lifted his brow. Of course they did. "What?"

"Well, dude," Luna said, "Lisa's lab exploded and it messed us all up."

As one, they ripped off their pants, and Lincoln's jaw dropped.

Each one had a massive, leaking, purple-headed dick.

"We need someone to fuck," Luan said. "Someone who's a boy. And has white hair."

"And busted teeth," Lana added.

Lincoln hung his head.

Aw man, hated being molested.


End file.
